


交织的时间线，东部王国

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas Menethil/Jianna Puluodemoer, Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯尔萨斯穿越回到了阿尔萨斯屠斯坦索姆的前一刻，为了让奎尔萨拉斯免于灭亡，不得不去帮助他避免各种事件的发生，但是事情并不会像他想象的那样发展，总是有意外来临，不知道凯尔萨斯会不会如愿拯救奎尔萨拉斯。</p><p>CP：阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯、阿尔萨斯X吉安娜</p><p>此文不是纯BL文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （一）拯救斯坦索姆

连凯尔萨斯自己都没有意识到，这次穿越回斯坦索姆事件发生之前，意味着什么——但他知道，这可能是青铜龙对于血精灵，不，现在的高等精灵唯一的眷顾。  
克尔苏加德，这个引诱阿尔萨斯走向邪恶的法师，必须连灰都不能留下——死灵法师的尸体被丢在了一边，以极快的速度开始腐烂，血肉变得灰败、肿胀，接着爆裂开来。凯尔萨斯耐心地等待着这个时机，他用烈焰将这具破败的尸骸化为灰烬……火光中的尘土随着气流扬起，像是完成了某种重大复杂的仪式。隐身跟在阿尔萨斯与吉安娜身边，凯尔萨斯发现自己对于阿尔萨斯与吉安娜之间种种亲密举动，居然没有妒忌之意——这大概是因为他知道吉安娜永远不可能属于自己。

屠城。  
这个年轻的圣骑士，在没有办法的情况下，想到了这个办法，却违背了圣骑士的准则，遭到了乌瑟尔的激烈反对，就是这个原因，他大概担心他的弟子无法承担屠城的后果……看到乌瑟尔的离去，是时候出现了。  
解除隐身术出现在阿尔萨斯面前，给予吉安娜以提示，看着他们清理了斯坦索姆，却没有伤害无辜的民众，凯尔萨斯的唇边勾起一抹笑意，转身准备离去。  
“请留步。”年轻的圣骑士拦住了法师的脚步，“凯尔，对于你的帮助，洛丹伦铭记于心。请在傍晚的时候，到达斯坦索姆——我的临时营地，今晚会有庆功宴，我与吉安娜会恭迎你的到来。”  
凯尔萨斯看了看阿尔萨斯，又看了看吉安娜，拒绝的话就没有说出口：“我会准时参加。”

宴会很简陋，没有精美的餐具，也没有精致的食物，只有大桶大桶的烈酒与烤好的肉、面包。  
一大碗酒放在了法师面前，阿尔萨斯殷勤地端起了酒杯：“谢谢你，凯尔！如果不是你，斯坦索姆或许会变成一片焦土。”  
法师微微点了点头，举起了酒杯——辛辣的酒水让凯尔萨斯皱了皱眉：人类酿造的酒比精灵酿造的酒要烈得多，更何况阿尔萨斯为了表示感谢，频频地向他敬酒致谢，无法推辞的他将酒一杯又一杯地灌进了肚子里，使他有些飘飘然，以致于他无意地瞥向圣骑士的眼神里，流露出了一种别样的风情，让微醺的圣骑士有些呆住了——他从来没有意识到，这个精灵竟然如此的美丽，他只看到了精灵与他争夺吉安娜。有那么一刻的冲动，他想抱住精灵拥吻。  
“失礼了。”精灵的脚步还算沉稳，他向阿尔萨斯表示了歉意，离开了庆功现场。

精灵的离去，并未使现场的气氛下降多少，反而让很多士兵松了一口气——面对过于美丽优雅的精灵，他们总有一种束缚感。  
又喝了几杯酒，阿尔萨斯有些醉了，他看了看吉安娜，又看了看那个给精灵预备的空座位，轻声对吉安娜说：“我应该去看看凯尔，毕竟是他想出来的办法。”  
“好的。”吉安娜点头，“代我向他致谢。”

离开了庆功宴的现场，夜晚的清风让凯尔萨斯觉得头脑越来越昏沉，他的眼神有些迷离，脚上像是踩在棉花上一样，短短的距离，他竟然走了很久。  
腰，被一双健壮的手臂环住，凯尔萨斯睁大迷茫的眼睛，呆滞地回头看了看，只能看出一个模糊的轮廓，他试着叫了一声：“阿尔萨斯？”  
“是我，凯尔。”圣骑士将头埋在了凯尔萨斯颈窝上，“你似乎喝醉了，我带你回到帐篷去。”

午后的花园安静而惬意。  
凯尔萨斯坐在苹果树下紫藤吊椅上，悠闲地翻着厚重的魔法书籍，面前的山榉木的桌子上放着一套精美的茶具，醇厚的红茶香气弥漫了开来，形成了一种温馨的氛围。  
一双手突然蒙住他的双眼，一个略有些熟悉的男声悄悄地说：“猜猜我是谁？”声音中克制着笑意。  
“我不是……”凯尔萨斯挣扎着去掰对方的手指，心想他大概是认错人了，把自己当成了同样金发和身着达拉然装束的法师吉安娜。但话还没来得及说完，就被圣骑士扣住一边的手腕打横抱了起来，在他敏感的尖耳朵旁说：“不是什么，美丽的奎尔萨拉斯公主殿下？”

“你喝醉了。”被突然抱起的凯尔萨斯用力挣扎了起来。  
“没有。”阿尔萨斯温热地气息抚过凯尔萨斯的耳垂，钳制住他的身体让他无法反抗，“我就想这样抱着公主殿下。”  
“我是凯尔萨斯，不是吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯皱着眉，虽然无法挣脱，却是提高了些许声音，指责阿尔萨斯太过于惊世骇俗的表现。  
“那有什么不同？”阿尔萨斯舔了舔他的耳垂，怀中的精灵挣扎得弱了许多，“公主殿下，我爱慕于你，求你一夕之欢。”

很快，凯尔萨斯被抱到花园边上的一间空闲书房——紫罗兰色长袍已经委顿在地，精灵被圣骑士按在桌子上，浑圆挺翘的屁股高高顶起，一双分布着茧子的手掌情色地摩挲着那里光滑的皮肤，随后狠狠地抓了一把富有弹性的屁股。  
“不……”精灵喘息着，不过是被摩挲着屁股，就让他身体酥软下来，这让他十分的难堪——也让他刚刚那个苍白无力的借口给了圣骑士嘲笑的目标：“瞧，凯尔，你的身体已经软了下来。”  
摩挲着他的身体，圣骑士慢慢地撑开了精灵股间的缝隙，将中指抵在穴口，塞进了半个指节，温热的肠壁立刻紧紧地吸附住入侵的异物。  
“混蛋！”精灵不知道是在骂阿尔萨斯，还是骂自己的身体被爱抚后居然如此的饥渴。  
“凯尔。”圣骑士放柔了声音呢喃着法师的名字，“这么渴望我？”  
“滚开！”精灵的脸色涨红，试图念动咒语，却被扭过头吻住……当然插在后穴里的手指也变成了两根，开始不停地进出，直到“啧啧”的水声传到了精灵的耳朵里。  
“真是淫荡的公主呢，湿漉漉地咬着我的手指不放。”阿尔萨斯抽出沾满了精灵体液的手指，撑开的穴口来不及闭合，比手指更大更粗壮的硬物就刺入到最深处。  
“啊……”突然撑开的穴口让精灵整个身体都绷紧了，他开始小声地抽泣着，想用示弱的方式来博取圣骑士的同情，但他忽略了作为男人的感受——插入体内凶器又胀大了一圈，将整个穴口撑满。  
“真是令人振奋啊，凯尔。”圣骑士调笑着精灵，胯下的阴囊每次都准确地击打在他的屁股上，肉体的拍击声和阴茎进出后穴的水声越发的响亮，在回荡着精灵的哭声的室内分外刺耳。  
满面泪痕的精灵被圣骑士翻了过来，怜爱地吻上了他的眼角，舔舐着脸颊上的泪痕……直到舌头伸进他微微张开的嘴，卷起他的舌头在口腔里深深地搅动起来。  
无法呼吸的精灵捶打着他的后背，却被他吻得有些缺氧，直到精灵放弃了挣扎，才松开了精灵的嘴唇，一道银丝悄然从两人的嘴角滑落。  
“唔……”随着精灵的呻吟，圣骑士再次进入了他的身体。圣骑士缓慢地进出着精灵的身体，掰开折起的双腿让精灵很容易看到圣骑士的每一个动作，这种强有力而充满占有式的动作，让精灵茫然失神了，他从来没有被人如此对待过，更没有被迫这样臣服过，他颤抖的双腿迎接着每一次进攻而无法合拢，再次吻住的嘴发不出声音，整个人要窒息了。  
“怎么可能，这里可是达拉然！太荒谬了！”眼前即将沉入黑暗，凯尔萨斯忽然想到了某种可能性，他用手势施展了一个魔法——但是并没有生效，因为这个梦魇立即被打破了。

“你这混蛋！” 一拳狠狠地击向了圣骑士的面颊，却被偏头躲过袭击。凯尔萨斯从梦魇中醒来，就觉得有什么不对——后穴似乎是被什么东西用力的抽插着，睁开眼睛就看到自己的法袍被撩开了前襟，仅有一条束带固定着，底裤早就没有了踪影，光裸的双腿大张着被圣骑士压在身下用力抽插着。  
注意到精灵清醒了过来，阿尔萨斯用单手抓住了精灵的手腕举过头顶，戏谑地望着他，轻声说：“刚才你被我搂着回到了帐篷，就主动将法袍扯开，用赤裸的胸膛贴了过来……我只是不想让你难受，才会帮你……好像，你的那个东西变得更硬了，流出的水也更多了呢，凯尔。”精灵的名字被他念得缠绵，才松开了精灵的手腕，却握住了他的勃起，缓缓地上下套弄着，指腹还故意在他敏感的顶端摩擦了一下。“只有我碰过这里，不是么？”强烈的刺激让凯尔萨斯身体如筛糠一般抖动起来。  
“你无耻！”凯尔萨斯愤怒地推搡着圣骑士的身体，虽然下身强烈的快感让他想要叫喊，想要哭泣，想要……屈服。  
“不要咬着嘴唇……”圣骑士一边温柔地抚弄着精灵的下体，一边缓缓地碾压着敏感的肠壁，快感一波一波地涌了上来，突然的抽插与撞击，让精灵惊叫出声，同时不争气地从腰侧开始泛起酥麻。  
“为什么！”精灵的声音带着愤怒，却因为被撩拨起的情欲，带着几分慵懒的沙哑。  
“从刚看到你，就想对你这么做了。”阿尔萨斯俯下身去，含住他胸前的凸起，舌尖温柔的舔舐与牙齿轻轻的磨咬，让精灵感到无所适从：“唔，等……”惊诧于阿尔萨斯突如其来的温柔，凯尔萨斯不想接受这种事，虽然现在他还被牢牢地压在身下，就连推开阿尔萨斯都做不到。  
“有了吉安娜还不够？”精灵低声质问。  
“因为我想要你，而且不是你在宴会上给予了我的暗示，凯尔。”看着阿尔萨斯认真却充满了攻击性的眼神，精灵权衡了形势，他不想让之前的谋划都因为眼前这点事功亏一篑，别过头去没有再看圣骑士一眼，放弃了所有的挣扎：“既然如此，你就继续吧。”  
得到了凯尔萨斯的许可，圣骑士的指尖一挑，解开了精灵法袍的束带，完全露出了漂亮的肌肤跟结实的胸肌——作为奎尔萨拉斯的王储，凯尔萨斯的身体并不像普通法师那样瘦弱，相反，他的胸肌发达肩部宽阔，却显出了他的腰部窄小，臀部挺翘。  
“赞美圣光！”阿尔萨斯感叹着，吻住了柔软的唇瓣，同时手掌下滑捏住了胸前的乳头，肆意地玩弄着。  
“嗯……”温热潮湿的触感在自己下面辗转，精灵发出了难耐的低吟，他扭过头去，“你别弄那里，感觉很奇怪……”看着精灵轻轻咬住下唇，那种委屈而又无助的神情——明明在这种取悦凯尔萨斯的动作中他自己并不能享受到什么快感，但看着这个一向优雅、理智而强大的精灵现在因他做出这种表情，他无法抑制自己的兴奋。  
圣骑士扬起一个笑容，把精灵的双腿分得更开，让他双腿勾住自己的腰，把他拉起来，一边吻住他的耳朵，一边顶住他的穴口再次挤进去，开始缓缓抽插。精灵随着抽插轻轻呻吟起来，脸上露出诱惑的笑容：“阿尔萨斯……你不想……把我干得射出来吗？”  
瞬间加粗的呼吸让精灵满意地眯起眼，他想要速战速决。随后，圣骑士紧紧扣住精灵的腰部，将那个再次涨大的粗壮茎体又一次狠狠地贯穿了他的身体，缓慢地抽出阴茎直到只留下顶端在里面，再猛地压进去，撞击到精灵的敏感点。  
“啊，慢一点。”被干得有些支持不住的精灵有些后悔这么引诱他了，抽插研磨的快感，美妙的酸麻让他的身体颤抖，后穴也开始有了反应。感觉到精灵配合自己的节奏，阿尔萨斯不再压抑自己的欲望，强劲的腰胯有力地动作着，一下下撞击着身下的躯体。顶弄的速度越来越快，穴口一次次被撑满。凯尔萨斯被托住后脑亲吻着，眯着眼睛，腰不自觉地扭了起来，好让里面的东西更频繁地碰到那个点。“唔……舒服……”  
“叫我的名字。”结束了这个吻，阿尔萨斯放开他的嘴唇，下体却停了下来只缓慢抽插，同时用像对待情人一样轻柔却不容置疑的语气说。  
“阿尔萨斯，你最好快点……唔啊！”凯尔萨斯欲求不满看着他，沙哑的声音带着诱惑性，圣骑士被这种声音所鼓舞，用力一顶，让精灵直接尖叫了出来。甬道完全撑满了，在用力抽插的同时，圣骑士握住了精灵硬挺的性器开始有技巧地抚慰。凯尔萨斯哪里受过这种刺激，被前后夹击了不多久，就忍不住在他的手里射了出来。精灵感到羞耻，自己被阿尔萨斯用来泄欲，还在他的手里泄了。  
阿尔萨斯将手里的东西抹到精灵脸上，就着精液一边抚弄着他精致的五官，一边狂干他红肿的后穴。“不要了……阿尔萨斯，够了……”精灵湛蓝色的眼睛蒙上了水气，他已经高潮了，阿尔萨斯却还一直在疯狂操他，他还是第一次被男人这样粗暴对待。凯尔萨斯只得强打起力气，用他刚才学到的技巧，细长的手指抚摸着阿尔萨斯强健的胸膛，帮这个在他身上忘情泄欲的男人刺激乳头。阿尔萨斯被他刺激得动作更加狂野，终于在一阵猛撞之后射在了他的里面。

宿醉后的头疼与全身的疲惫，让凯尔萨斯彻底清醒过来。他微微动了一下身体，就感觉到后穴里涌出了一股液体。羞愤地捶着床铺，却因为愤恨的动作让他感到腰部的酸麻。他完全想起了昨天晚上的事情，激烈的交合，他的哭泣与求饶，还有阿尔萨斯一脸餍足的表情。  
“如果不是为了让这个家伙……成为圣骑士而不是死亡骑士，无论如何，我也不会让自己被他这么侮辱。”  
艰难地穿上衣服，精灵走出了帐篷，向守卫的士兵打听了一下附近的情况，就独自走向了斯坦索姆附近的湖边。

闭着眼睛，阿尔萨斯还在回味着昨晚的情景，那么美丽的精灵，在他的身下扭动着哭泣求饶，让他的小腹不禁一紧，随后，他又想到了一件事情——这种羞辱对于男人来说，其实是无法忍受的。他现在应该去道歉。  
出了帐篷，他走到了凯尔萨斯帐篷外：“阿尔萨斯•米奈希尔，我可以进去吗？”  
帐篷里无人回应。  
阿尔萨斯将目光转向守卫。  
“一大早，法师就出去了。”守卫回答。  
“去哪里？”  
“湖边。”

按照守卫指的方向，阿尔萨斯来到了湖边，没有看到凯尔萨斯，就沿着湖边走了几步，发现精灵在湖中心背对着自己清洗身体。  
“凯尔。”阿尔萨斯喊了一声。  
正在清洗身体的凯尔萨斯反射性的蹲下了下去，转身一个火球就射向了圣骑士。  
“我是来道歉的！”阿尔萨斯躲避着源源不断的火球，“昨天晚上我们都喝醉了，我不知道我会这么失态，我为我的行为而道歉……”  
“滚开！”精灵施法的速度很快，如果不是因为圣骑士顶着圣盾术，估计也来到不了精灵的身边。  
“我是诚心来道歉的。”圣骑士用手掌贴在了精灵酸软的腰间，柔和的圣光之力注入了精灵的身体，让精灵的攻击停止了，转而靠近了他的手掌，感受着圣光带来的治疗。他酸软的腰间恢复了活力，红肿的后穴也清爽不少，但他的脸色依然不是很好看。  
“阿尔萨斯。”精灵微微喘息着，声音略有些沙哑，圣骑士的手掌已经从腰间缓缓的滑落在臀部，像烙铁一样的两只手掌，上下抚摸着，轻柔的力度让精灵的身体瞬间起了反应，“先，先把手掌拿开！”  
“可是你后面那里……还好吗？”阿尔萨斯好心地问，手掌依然轻柔地抚摸着精灵的臀部，甚至探进手指来检查消肿的程度，他做的一丝不苟，完全是一副医者的态度，让精灵无法拒绝；但是手掌的抚摸与手指的进出，使精灵的气息紊乱，他竟然想起昨天夜里那个荒唐的时刻，圣骑士也是用手指这样温柔地开拓着他的穴口，小心翼翼地抚慰着肠壁……他不自觉地夹紧了穴口，想挽留着不断进出的手指。正当凯尔萨斯眼神迷离，想要分开双腿盘在圣骑士腰间的时候，阿尔萨斯却在他耳边的呢喃，将他的理智唤回：“已经完全消肿了。”  
“哦，是吗？”凯尔萨斯压抑着自己的欲望，他不想让圣骑士看出自己对他的抚慰起了反应，转身背对着圣骑士，“我原谅你了。”  
阿尔萨斯舒了一口气，他不想给自己的国家树太多的敌人，洛丹伦历来与奎尔萨拉斯交好，除了……凯尔萨斯曾经想与他争夺吉安娜。现在看来已经没有什么好担心的，至少精灵并没有像在达拉然那样，将所有的目光都放在吉安娜身上。  
“阿尔萨斯王子殿下！洛丹伦急信！”正当阿尔萨斯松开精灵，准备回营地的时候，守卫的士兵跑了过来。圣骑士反射性地将赤裸的精灵掩在了身后。士兵看到阿尔萨斯身后站了个人，有些不愿意开口。  
“洛丹伦怎么了？”阿尔萨斯并未觉得有什么不妥，急切地问着。  
“布莱克摩尔中尉的情报，兽人准备进攻洛丹伦，已经到了洛丹伦西面的城堡了！国王陛下已经下令洛丹伦皇家卫队出兵援助。”  
“数量有多少？”阿尔萨斯连忙问。  
“据斥侯回报，根据扎营的炊火和行进痕迹等判断，基本排除了刻意掩饰的可能性，估计也就几百人。法瑞克队长说，洛丹伦皇家卫队完全应付得来，请王子殿下和乌瑟尔爵士毋需担心。”  
“乌瑟尔老师正在回洛丹伦的路上，应该就快到了。”阿尔萨斯思考了片刻，“传我口令，派人盯着布莱克摩尔中尉，看看他和那些兽人军队有没有私下联系。骑士团和我这就赶回洛丹伦。”  
卫兵领命离开了。阿尔萨斯语气中带着得意：“布莱克摩尔中尉并不是值得信任的人，他的父亲就因为叛国罪而被处死！”涉及到精灵不熟悉的洛丹伦王国的事务，阿尔萨斯补充解释道：“布莱克摩尔本身是在敦霍尔登看守兽人的。看看这次进攻的方位！如果是部落的进攻，才几百个兽人，怎么可能这么几天就打得到这么远，路上还没有任何情报？”  
“你是说布莱克摩尔趁洛丹伦兵力空虚造反？”凯尔萨斯明白了他的意思，但是一直皱着眉头，总觉得有哪点被忽略了。稍顿，凯尔萨斯开口道：“皇家卫队不在洛丹伦，那由谁来守护国王呢？”  
“我们马上就回……”话刚出口，阿尔萨斯立即意识到不妥，他脸上的表情一下子冷了下来。  
“谢谢你，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯看着眼前的精灵，精灵金色的长发湿漉漉地滴着水，脸上的红晕还没褪去，但是眼神非常清澈冷静。阿尔萨斯不由分说地给了精灵一个感谢的拥抱，发现他身体有点凉，便动手帮他快点洗完上岸。但是精灵误会了他的动作，手立即被打开了，而且看他的那种像看兽人一样的眼神让他百口莫辩。


	2. （二）洛丹伦的危机

本想去白银之手驻地去集合圣骑士到斯坦索姆阻止阿尔萨斯的屠城行为，却在半路上收到了信息，王子殿下没有屠城，反而是因为精灵王子的出现，拯救了斯坦索姆的无辜民众。乌瑟尔有些疑惑，毕竟在之前，永恒国度退出了联盟。  
“既然没有屠城，也就不需要去白银之手调遣圣骑士了。”乌瑟尔欣慰地嘀咕着，准备去洛丹伦王城向泰瑞纳斯汇报斯坦索姆的事情，另外还要向国王禀报精灵王子出现的事情，也许是精灵们突然想通了，想要重新结盟。  
“乌瑟尔大人。”正当乌瑟尔向壁炉谷走去的时候，白银之手的圣骑士拦住了他的道路。  
“什么事？”乌瑟尔勒住了战马。  
“王城传来的消息，说修道院附近发现兽人军队的痕迹，怕是从海上偷渡过来的，已经派了皇家卫队前去支援，希望您能与阿尔萨斯王子殿下汇合，一起回洛丹伦防御。”圣骑士回答，“国王陛下已经联络了暴风城和吉尔尼斯，希望这次可以将兽人全部歼灭。”  
“回信给国王，吉尔尼斯未必肯出兵，奥兰克那边还需要小心，没有领主的奥兰克，不知道会发生什么事情。”乌瑟尔快速地说着，“我会召集剩余的白银之手骑士，与阿尔萨斯王子一起返回。”  
“是。”圣骑士潦草地记录之后，立刻上马向洛丹伦奔去。

看着精灵防备的神情，阿尔萨斯饶有兴趣地靠近了凯尔萨斯，突然扣住他的后脑吻了下去。精灵只是稍稍地推搡了几下后，就沉浸在这个吻当中，当他们分开嘴唇的时候，可以看到精灵一脸沉醉的样子，呼吸急促。  
“凯尔……”圣骑士低低地唤着精灵的名字，伸手把他抱了起来，放在了岸边。精灵慵懒地用手肘撑起了身体，两条修长腿打着水花，双颊绯红，湛蓝色的眼睛盯着圣骑士的每一个动作。  
“你不回去救洛丹伦了吗？”精灵的声音优美，宛如天籁一般。  
“可我也不能对你失礼啊。”阿尔萨斯掰开了精灵的双腿，伸手探入腿间，就着水的润滑用手指插了进去，很快就抽插起来。精灵的眼睛眯了起来，抬起双腿盘在了圣骑士的腰间。皮带很快就从圣骑士的腰间滑落了下来，在凯尔萨斯的配合下，圣骑士的抽插格外凶猛，以致于精灵后悔自己那么主动，现在他被圣骑士弄得刚刚消肿的穴口，又再次红肿起来，而且因为尝到了从后穴得到快感的方式，精灵只觉得自己快要死了，头脑里一片空白，只想这样溺毙在这里。  
“凯尔……”圣骑士呼唤着精灵的名字，精灵迷茫地看着不断律动的圣骑士，断断续续地呻吟着：“阿，阿，阿尔，阿尔萨斯……”  
最终，当他们抵达高潮的时候，精灵无言地半躺地岸边，急促地喘息着，直到呼吸平稳下来。阿尔萨斯枕在精灵的胸口，听着他如鼓一般心跳的声音，心情越来越好。  
“凯尔。”平静下来的阿尔萨斯用手指捏着精灵的乳尖，“你会跟我去洛丹伦，对吗？”  
凯尔萨斯深深地看了一眼圣骑士，慢慢地点了点头。

天色渐渐透亮，大多数人还在梦境中的时候，一支穿戴着白银之手骑士团铠甲的庞大队伍正在行色匆匆地赶路。队伍的最前方，一匹覆盖着战甲的骏马上坐着洛丹伦王子阿尔萨斯，他向王城方向眺望，眉头紧皱。他们正在接近洛丹伦城外，黎明前的洛丹伦静谧安详一如既往，没有战斗、没有火光——但这些天在路上也没有斥侯来报告过最新的动向。  
对于突袭王城的可能性，他和凯尔萨斯曾经讨论过。当时他说，兽人聪明的话就会把突袭的时机选在晚上，但是精灵说，这就是为什么我们要在白天特别注意。凯尔萨斯向他指出，兽人如果能想到引开守兵之后突袭，他们的头脑很可能还不止于此。  
城门的卫兵认出了骑士团，将他们让了进去。简单询问了几句，一切如常，并没有敌袭的迹象，阿尔萨斯松了一口气。凯尔，这次是你多虑了，阿尔萨斯心想。  
和往日不一样，皇宫内部显得额外宁静，一路上没有见到什么人。刚入内城，迎面一个卫兵匆忙来报：“请殿下赶紧前往皇宫前厅，乌瑟尔爵士和皇家护卫正在全力抵御刺客！”  
“有多少人？”阿尔萨斯和骑士们立即停下脚步。  
“就一名刺客和四个手下，身手不错，我们的护卫大多都被派出去了，只剩几个人，可能坚持不了很久！”  
“立即支援！”  
就在骑士团领命赶往前厅的时候，刺客仿佛事先得知了他们的到来，提前撤退了。阿尔萨斯赶到时，只来得及看到乌瑟尔和几名受了重伤但被圣光之力维持生命的皇家护卫，他立即吩咐将他们带下去治疗，这里的保护由骑士团来接管。  
“不，殿下，”乌瑟尔也受了点伤，但他更关心的是国王的安危：“这些刺客的目标，应该是国王陛下，我们需要在护卫国王的同时搜捕他们。我将带领骑士团搜捕刺客。”  
“那么，请您一定要保重身体，老师。”迫切地关心父亲的安危，阿尔萨斯带上几十名骑士立即前往国王的寝殿。  
进入内室的走廊时，阿尔萨斯注意到空气不正常的流动，是有人走在他身旁形成的风。他明白隐身的精灵就在附近，感到有点安心，随即又被自己怎么会有这种软弱的念头逗笑了。  
“什么人！”走廊尽头的左侧传来异响，接着有几个急促的脚步声正在逃离。阿尔萨斯和骑士们立刻往那边追去。这些刺客可真不幸，猜错了通往寝殿的路还被发现了。  
就在他们转过一个拐角后，走廊右侧有一个人从阴影中站了起来，迅速地沿路前往国王寝殿。  
凯尔萨斯看在眼里，一个硕大的火球在他手中成型。很快，空气中传来了惨叫声、翻滚声和皮肉猛烈燃烧的焦味，声音越来越小、断断续续，最后又归于宁静。  
凯尔萨斯一直在旁边看着，确认了没有作伪并且没有更多愚蠢的同伙之后才离开。

“可惜死了。”在凯尔萨斯离开后不久，阴影处出现了一道身影，“精灵为什么会出现？难道我的计划有了偏漏？还是该死的诺兹多姆在操控着一切？”

凯尔萨斯并不知道自己与真正的幕后主使擦身而过，他现在主要的任务就是不让洛丹伦变成一个亡灵的所在……还有，就是想办法除掉那个日后会背叛奎尔萨拉斯的叛徒。  
“阿尔萨斯。”欢快的低语在圣骑士的耳边响起，“那个幕后的主使，已经被我解决了。相信你找到国王，就可以解除危机了。”  
“你真是太棒了。”阿尔萨斯愉悦地说，“我现在就去搜索密道，我相信父亲与姐姐应该会在那里。”

密道里零七八碎的尸体让阿尔萨斯心惊，他的父亲遭遇了不测？！谁会知道这条密道？参与挖掘的人早就死了！  
同样看着密道里的尸体，凯尔萨斯的脸色有些阴沉，这种事情显然出乎了他的预料——既然阿尔萨斯那么有信心，泰瑞纳斯国王就应该活着。  
“要不要往里面看看，说不定能追到……”凯尔萨斯建议。  
“不必了。”阿尔萨斯转身，“我们去密道的出口。”

密道出口同样是零七八落的尸体，泰瑞纳斯国王像是失踪了一样。  
“到底是谁！”阿尔萨斯怒吼，“到底是谁要灭亡洛丹伦！”  
“可惜我没有留下那个幕后主使的尸体。”略微抱歉的声音在阿尔萨斯耳边响起，“不要冲动，那个幕后主使说不定就等着你冲动……送上门去。”  
隐隐的，凯尔萨斯感到了，即使克尔苏加德被自己焚烧成灰，依然有一种力量牵引着阿尔萨斯，要让他再次成为巫妖王。  
“他为什么会等我送上门去？”阿尔萨斯仇恨的怒焰并没有平息，反而更加高涨，“我要复仇！我要杀了那群杀了我父亲的人！”  
“泰瑞纳斯国王真的死了吗？”凯尔萨斯尖锐地问，“没有看到他的尸体前，你就不能认为他死了，而现在要做的就是寻找国王！”  
“你说的对。”阿尔萨斯骤然冷静下来，“去，找到乌瑟尔爵士，让他一起寻找父亲。”一个斥侯走过来行礼后，又离开了。

“王子殿下！”法瑞克带着一名俘虏过来，“瑞文戴尔男爵的儿子，奥里克斯•瑞文戴尔，他的父亲是反叛者之一。”  
“告诉我，你的父亲在哪里？”阿尔萨斯冷冷地看着奥里克斯。  
“我只知道他已经死了。”奥里克斯回答，“尊敬的王子殿下，我是过来投诚的。”  
“你背叛你的父亲？”阿尔萨斯颇为玩味地用马鞭敲着奥里克斯的肩膀。  
“我父亲受到了克尔苏加德的蛊惑。”奥里克斯回答，“而且他已经死了，被烧成了灰。”  
“所以你向我投诚？”  
“是的，王子殿下。”奥里克斯跪倒行礼，“我向您发誓，瑞文戴尔家族永远为洛丹伦效力，请您宽恕我父亲的罪行。”  
“宽恕？”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“那么，谁能告诉我，我要怎么宽恕一个杀害国王的人？”  
“我知道国王在哪里！”奥里克斯抬头，“我父亲把国王俘虏了之后，就带给布莱克摩尔，他们去往港口，好像要去北方大陆，诺森德。”  
“你说谎！”凯尔萨斯突然从阿尔萨斯的身边显现出来，“瑞文戴尔死了没有，你怎么会知道？作为一个背叛自己父亲的儿子，怎么可能知道父亲的打算而不去阻拦，在父亲死后立刻投诚？你是来骗阿尔萨斯去诺森德，那边会有意想不到的陷阱等着他，对不对？”  
“不是。”奥里克斯坚决地摇头，放缓了语气，“我被父亲囚禁了，凡是反对父亲的人，都被他囚禁了。如果不是因为父亲的死亡，我还会被继续囚禁，我向王子殿下投诚，就是为了保护无辜的子民，他们并没有错误。”  
“我会宽恕你。”阿尔萨斯沉默了一阵子后开口了，“但你提供的消息，并不是宽恕你的理由，我要你去剿灭布莱克摩尔的部队，用你领地里的军队。”

“或许你是对的，凯尔萨斯。”看着奥里克斯走了之后，阿尔萨斯转头看着精灵，“但是我要去诺森德，我要去找回我的父亲。”  
“你一定要去吗？”凯尔萨斯感觉到了无力——他相当清楚，当阿尔萨斯抵达诺森德后，就会走上与他穿越回来那条时间线，同样的命运，而他的奎尔萨拉斯、他的父亲、他的同胞都会被屠戮。没有了克尔苏加德，没有屠戮斯坦索姆，阿尔萨斯依然要走上这条路……

“我会陪着你去。”吉安娜的声音从背后响起，“谢谢你，凯尔。”  
凯尔萨斯深深地看了看这个女人，思考了一会儿，才慢慢地说：“我会返回奎尔萨拉斯，稳定与洛丹伦交界的地方，如果看到布莱克摩尔，会把他擒拿的。”  
“真心地感谢你，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯拥抱了精灵，在他的耳边低语，“等我回来。”  
“吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯回抱了一下圣骑士，“不要让他被邪恶诱惑，不要弃他而去。”  
“我会的。”吉安娜扬起了头颅，“我会帮他带回泰瑞纳斯。”  
吉安娜并不希望阿尔萨斯身边站着其他的法师，即使那个法师是她敬仰的人。阿尔萨斯就算需要帮助，也应该由她，达拉然最有天分的法师，并且是最爱他的人来提供。  
“走吧。”她挽起了阿尔萨斯的手臂，“我们一起去。”

回奎尔萨拉斯的路上，凯尔萨斯作了一个决定。  
既然阿尔萨斯已经去了诺森德，自己现在能做的，首先是要解决银月城的防御体系的弱点，那是十多年前在对巨魔头领祖尔金的战斗后，叛徒达尔坎获知并仔细研究了银月城的防御体系后向洛瑟玛指出的。  
不，现在不应该称他为“叛徒”，只要银月议会能够及时意识到问题的严重性，凯尔萨斯心想。除了增加守卫外，每块月之水晶安置的神殿，还必须加上警报装置，如此任何一处神殿一旦遭到攻击，就会立即通过它所在的魔网能量节点发送警报。还有，应该给达尔坎以及更多的太久不曾获得晋升的成员一个机会，比如做研究，比如立战功，银月议会将引导他们发挥自己擅长的方向。如果命运在每一步都妄想找回原先的轨道，我必将走在它的前面，识破它所有的替代品。凯尔萨斯下定了决心。  
在议会按此制定制度的同时，凯尔萨斯还挑选了几名斥侯，暗中前往洛丹伦调查国王的动向。如果诺森德的消息是诱饵，那么泰瑞纳斯有很大可能性还在国内。一旦有确切消息，斥侯就会尽快通过情报网向凯尔萨斯汇报——并非单人匹马，而是日夜兼程接力传递信息，这是除了传送魔法以外最快的方式了。  
安排完这些事情之后，凯尔萨斯立即动身前往诺森德。并非不信任吉安娜的魔法能力——她的确是出色的，但是她还年轻，和阿尔萨斯有一个共同的特点：有时候过分自信。很多王族都是如此，他自己以前也是……想到这里，他更加担心起阿尔萨斯将会遇到的，恨不得立刻赶到他的身边。

诺森德。  
“不是这样的，吉安娜！”从军营帐篷里快步走出一名身着达拉然长袍的女法师，阿尔萨斯紧跟在她后面，急着分辨。  
“你这是在羞辱我！”在离她还有几步距离的时候，吉安娜停下来大声说道：“你觉得我来这种地方是为了什么政治支持？”  
“你误会了，我只是出于感激，随口一提……”阿尔萨斯继续往前靠近，在诺森德的寒风中，张开双臂把她抱在怀里：“我当然知道你是为了我才帮我。但是我也想为你做点什么，吉安娜。”  
“是吗？在要说服我同意你的冒失决定的时候？”吉安娜冷冷地说。阿尔萨斯无言以对，吉安娜叹了口气，施放了一个传送法术离开了。  
凯尔萨斯早就到了附近。刚才听着吉安娜的话，他想到自己和阿尔萨斯，何尝不是互相利用的关系？他想要改变族人的命运，而阿尔萨斯需要更多有用的盟友。阿尔萨斯的言行无疑已经明确了这一点，而自己在他眼里，是为了什么才留下来的呢？  
不愿再多想，凯尔萨斯按照原有的计划，在阿尔萨斯回到帐篷独处的时候现身，表示愿意提供帮助，然后看到了对方惊喜的笑容和一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“凯尔，你来了！”一个几乎让精灵透不过气来的拥抱，阿尔萨斯看起来非常开心。  
“没来得及劝她，”凯尔萨斯刚要说正事，就被一个吻封住了嘴。  
“唔……”精灵被胡子茬扎得难受，看来他这几天在诺森德不如以往注意外表。勉强推开了他的脸：“你们刚才说什么决定？”  
“长话短说吧，凯尔。刚才我们的斥侯说在北面要塞底部的山洞里，发现了像是国王的俘虏。我们必须去救他！”  
“多少人去？”  
“就是这个，凯尔，”阿尔萨斯挠着头皮说，“吉安娜建议带上充足的士兵，但我认为攻打不是一个好主意，那会让敌人警觉把人转移，所以我想和她两个人去营救。人少就有办法不被发现。”  
“看守薄弱，对这样重要的俘虏。你不觉得是陷阱吗？”  
阿尔萨斯点点头，却说：“无论如何，我不想冒着再次失去父亲的风险了……我一定要去。凯尔，你会来帮我吗？我们可以让部队埋伏在附近，以防有变。”  
凯尔萨斯想起自己当年看到面无生机的父亲的遗体时的心情，又看看面前的这个人：圣骑士看上去被父亲的渺无音信折磨得没有休息好，但眼神里透露出坚定的意志，正在期待地注视着他。对这个人凯尔萨斯心情复杂，但他别无选择。

比想象中顺利得多，他俩轻松打倒了几个守卫，走到被囚禁的泰瑞纳斯国王面前。泰瑞纳斯的状况看上去还不错，虽然服饰污损，身上还可以看到不少擦伤，但应该没有受到刻意虐待。  
阿尔萨斯将国王搀扶出牢笼，绕回来时的小路上，准备快速离开。这时精灵轻声说：“不妨先为国王治疗。”  
泰瑞纳斯谢绝了他的好意：“尽快离开这里，这点小伤不碍事。”经过士兵埋伏的路段，泰瑞纳斯还往那个方向看了一眼，似乎感觉到了什么。  
凯尔萨斯感到非常不对劲。在他的坚持下，阿尔萨斯汇聚圣光，刚触碰到泰瑞纳斯的皮肤，就出现了异象。  
“恶魔！竟敢假冒父亲？”看到受到圣光伤害、形态变化剧烈的“泰瑞纳斯国王”，士兵们蜂拥而出，阿尔萨斯反应更快，一把扭住了它。士兵搜了它的身，掏出了几小包谷物，立即被阿尔萨斯用剑柄打落在地。  
“还好发现得早。”这伎俩阿尔萨斯太熟悉了，要是被它跟到营地污染了粮食就不妙了。  
凯尔萨斯此时想到的不止于此。阿尔萨斯这次带来诺森德的都是洛丹伦的精兵，除了骑士团以外实力最强大的部队。一旦损失，甚至被断了退路——船只就在营地附近——后果不堪设想。这时对方手里的筹码未必有国王，却一定有王子。

解决掉了恶魔，回到了营地，阿尔萨斯有些失望——他太想找回他的父亲了，以至于差点将自己的士兵都葬送在这里，他开始怀疑自己的做法是否正确，还是应该听从精灵的劝告，回到洛丹伦继续寻找……  
“怎么不高兴了？”精灵似乎很能体察他的心情，“不要放弃希望！这次的陷阱给了我们启迪，这些恶魔对洛丹伦势在必得，你或者你父亲都不能落入他们的手中。”  
“只是觉得有些进退维谷。”阿尔萨斯笑了笑，抱住了精灵，“我不知道父亲在哪里，也不知道下一步要做什么，只是觉得这样回去又不太甘心……毕竟没有找到父亲。”

精灵任由他抱着自己，却想到了当初自己在毁灭太阳之井后，向人民许下诺言：要带领他们走向荣光。最后却仍然走向了毁灭。  
——他在向我诉说着他的痛苦，可是当初我的痛苦又有谁能明白，作为王储、作为领袖，每一次的抉择都是需要承担后果的。  
——他还远远没有经历过挫败，他还不知道惶惶不可终日的滋味。  
有时候，凯尔萨斯真的想这样了结了他，但是没有了阿尔萨斯，还会有其他人对奎尔萨拉斯发动灾难，这种事情，从他穿越回来后，历史的轨迹仍然让阿尔萨斯前往了诺森德，就可以看出来。  
——他还没有碰到穆拉丁，也还没有拔出霜之哀伤，更没有在屠戮斯坦索姆后，追逐梅尔甘尼斯来到这片土地，一切都可能改变。

“我派了斥侯在洛丹伦内打探泰瑞纳斯的消息，情报应该过两天就可以送过来。”凯尔萨斯犹豫了一下，还是说出了自己的计划，“这两天就让士兵们进行调整，我觉得你不能在诺森德待下去了，恶魔、僵尸、憎恶出现的地方，一定有他们的首领。这里的原住民又不曾出现，情况对于我们来说并不太好。”  
阿尔萨斯抬头看着精灵，眼睛里闪烁着不明的光芒：“你在监视我？”  
“没有。”凯尔萨斯矢口否认，“洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯临近……”  
“所以你是怕影响到永恒国度？”阿尔萨斯讥诮地反问，“所以你擅自派遣了斥侯来监视？”  
“你想的太多了。”精灵挣了几下，却被抱的更紧了，几乎喘不上气来。  
“我一直怀疑你有什么目的。”阿尔萨斯更加用力地拥紧了精灵，“你在达拉然追求过吉安娜，在我跟她接吻的时候，你还怒气冲冲地质问过我。斯坦索姆的事情我很感谢你，但我不明白，那么高傲的精灵为什么会心甘情愿被我玩弄身体！这次，吉安娜被我气走了，你居然会找到我，而不是去追求吉安娜，你到底有什么目的？！”  
“就如同你所说的那样，我就是为了奎尔萨拉斯。”凯尔萨斯看着眼睛有些发红的阿尔萨斯，“为了奎尔萨拉斯我可以帮助你，包括与你保持不正当的关系。”  
“……真是出乎我的意料啊，精灵。”阿尔萨斯松开了手臂，走到了精灵的背后，突然出手按住了他的后颈，把他按到在桌子上，撩起他的袍子后襟，褪掉他的裤子，露出了只穿着平角底裤的臀部，颇为情色地摩挲着，“这里的手感……还真是好呢。”  
“呵呵……”凯尔萨斯笑了起来，他扭头回望着圣骑士，“你是打算接受我的建议了？”  
“是的。”阿尔萨斯扯掉了他的底裤，“就让我们继续保持不正当的关系，凯尔。”

略有些粗暴的性事让精灵皱着眉，却没有叫喊出来，只是努力放松身体，适应着圣骑士的节奏——对于阿尔萨斯来说，大概因为精灵监视洛丹伦产生不满，才对他如此粗暴；即使是如此粗暴的动作，圣骑士也多少有照顾精灵的承受能力，甚至有一些取悦精灵的动作，比如很自然地将手伸进了他的胯间，把垂在胯间的东西揉搓起来……精灵喘息着，不自觉用手抓住了握住自己阴茎的圣骑士的手。阿尔萨斯不悦地抓住了他的手腕，将他的双手拧在了腰上按住。  
“你只能被我插射，不能自己撸射。”阿尔萨斯俯在精灵耳边说。  
“好啊！”凯尔萨斯冷笑，“……让我看看圣骑士的能力。”  
精灵很快就对那句话后悔了，圣骑士显然很喜欢捉弄他，每次都是浅浅地戳刺，要么就是缓缓地研磨着，让他的胯间硬了又软下去，又硬起来再软下去。反复的折磨之后，凯尔萨斯体内积攒的欲望越来越高涨，他一边扭动着臀部、贪婪地“咬”住硬物，不想让他离开体内；另一边又利用桌子的边缘摩擦着无人抚慰的阴茎。  
“啊……哈……”  
察觉到了精灵的小花样，阿尔萨斯将精灵从桌子上拉了起来，抬起了他的左腿，亲昵地在他耳边说：“我说了，你不能自己去撸，只有我才能把你弄射了……把手背到后面。”  
“你的要求还真多……”凯尔萨斯喘息着，却把手背到了后面，微俯下身体，方便阿尔萨斯的抽插。  
抽插越来越激烈，积累的快感也越来越强烈，凯尔萨斯喘息着、抽泣着——他快要被圣骑士干射了。  
“要射了吗，凯尔？”感到精灵收缩吞吐的力度不断加大，阿尔萨斯含住了精灵的耳垂，轻轻地咬了一口后，将他翻过来放在桌子上，精灵的脸上全是泪痕，神情迷离；阿尔萨斯盯着那双因为快感而变得幽深的眼睛，“射出来吧，我想看到你射在我的身上。”狠狠地一顶之后，精灵哭泣着射了出来，浓稠的精液溅在了他的小腹上、胸膛上。

平静地穿上法袍，整理好上面的褶皱，凯尔萨斯转身看着赤裸身体躺在床上的阿尔萨斯，毫无波澜的声音传了过来：“明天斥侯就会将情报送来，我希望你不要离开营地。”  
“最好你能陪我。”阿尔萨斯故意晃了晃腿间，“反正你也很快乐，不是吗？”  
凯尔萨斯注视着他，突然笑了起来：“如果这样可以阻止你犯蠢，那么你就想想能不能让我走不了路。”说完，精灵转身离开，尽管他走路的姿势并不如以往优雅。

整整一天，凯尔萨斯没有离开过阿尔萨斯的帐篷。  
当斥侯传来消息的时候，凯尔萨斯睡得正熟。阿尔萨斯接过了情报，长叹了一声后，命令士兵立刻收拾营地，决定午后启程回洛丹伦。跟着阿尔萨斯的士兵都舒了一口气，他们已经想家了，这次的行动，很显然是个陷阱，很多人还怕王子殿下拗不过弯来，看来王子殿下还是明白时局的。

凯尔萨斯醒了的时候，已经是第二天了，他感觉身体没有一个地方不叫嚣着疼痛，而颠簸的船身也让他难受——他晕船了。  
作为法师，凯尔萨斯是可以先行传送回奎尔萨拉斯，但他明确忍耐的理由：他需要抵达洛丹伦，在国王面前以最佳的时机来谈论这次帮助的报酬。


	3. （三）失踪的吉安娜

洛丹伦王城。  
阿尔萨斯再次见到泰瑞纳斯国王，父子俩紧紧拥抱，亲人重逢的喜悦冲淡了旅途的疲惫和对恶魔的担忧。  
“非常欢迎你的到来，奎尔萨拉斯的王子，我已经听说了你这次对洛丹伦的帮助。”泰纳瑞斯国王将手放在胸前行了一个王室礼，诚恳地说道。  
“非常感谢。”阿尔萨斯也跟着行礼，嘴角带着掩饰不住的笑意。  
凯尔萨斯回了礼。几句场面话之后，泰瑞纳斯国王话锋一转：“如今洛丹伦还面临一个严峻的问题：就在最近几天，我们的领土上越来越频繁地发现亡灵的活动，也许跟攻打西边城堡的那些兽人的死有关——它们的尸体都不见了，而发现的亡灵怪物大多都是兽人。”  
凯尔萨斯心中一沉。这种描述听起来就像是巫妖王的手段，可是阿尔萨斯一直没有离开过自己眼前。难道耐奥祖的力量莫名增强？还是……有其他人已经拿到了霜之哀伤？  
“吉安娜在哪里？”凯尔萨斯突然想到了一种可能性，脱口而出。  
阿尔萨斯尚在思考国王公布的这个重要消息，忽然听到这么一问，抬头看向精灵，后者脸上没有一点玩笑的迹象。  
“也许可以在达拉然见到她？”阿尔萨斯随口说着，心中念头流转。凯尔竟然更关心吉安娜，而不关心周边的人类王国发生什么？这可不像他之前的说法！然后阿尔萨斯才意识到，自己居然没有首先因为精灵的话显得对父王不敬而生气。连忙圆场道：“不知达拉然对此有何看法？”  
达拉然与这座城市只隔了一个洛丹米尔湖，距离当时的战场也不远。面前的精灵是六人议会成员，如果现在能趁机争取到他的支持，很可能就能得到达拉然的帮助！  
“我会尽力，”凯尔萨斯将思绪拉回现实，立即说：“我还有一些事情要处理，很抱歉要先离开了。”

随后的几天里，凯尔萨斯来到达拉然和奎尔萨拉斯，但并没有任何关于吉安娜的消息，同时他没有忽略一个细节：布莱克摩尔也没有再出现过。当时瑞文戴尔男爵之子看到的被掳往北境的泰瑞纳斯国王可以是伪装，但布莱克摩尔本人要么是隐姓埋名逃离洛丹伦，要么就是真的去了北裂境。他的情报网已经否认了第一种情况，那么剩下的很可能就是他不愿看到的：巫妖王耐奥祖找到了新的爪牙。  
以吉安娜与洛丹伦的密切关系，如果那天她离开后发现了布莱克摩尔会怎样？想必杀之后快。凯尔萨斯知道，作为一名强大的法师，即使被诱敌深入也有能力逃脱，何况是擅长传送魔法的吉安娜。但没有生命危险，并不意味着在意识到危险之前就能预知危机。或许，恶魔在北境布下的陷阱，并非针对特定的某个人选，而是从每一种可能性，为巫妖王见机物色和引诱呢？  
有种阴影在凯尔萨斯心中挥之不去。越是在这种时候，他越不愿意离开奎尔萨拉斯，尽管银月城防御体系的警报装置早已安置妥当，成员的晋升制度也已经通过议会公布实施；而且克尔苏加德早已被他彻底消灭，再也没有了夺取太阳井的理由。但是想到吉安娜争强好胜的性格，他又担忧起来：说不定会有人诱使她认为太阳井是最好的魔法源头呢？  
至少这一次，让他在这里守护奎尔萨拉斯吧。

几个月后。亡灵在人类王国各地更加肆虐，各国的领土不断遭到袭击，亡灵的数量在快速增长，大片边境领地已经沦陷。阿尔萨斯正在考虑是否主动扫荡找出老巢时，收到了由瑞文戴尔男爵之子奥里克斯禀告的消息：在他的领地附近发现了一支庞大的军队的前哨，都由亡灵生物组成，据说有人还看到了一名金发的人类女法师。  
听到可能有吉安娜的消息，阿尔萨斯立即决定，带领骑士团前往瑞文戴尔领地附近调查，如有必要协助防卫。阿尔萨斯不是没想过，这也许又是一个陷阱，就像上次那样用他最关心的人来引诱他。但他别无选择。  
凯尔萨斯在银月城听到这个消息已经是一天以后。他也想到这可能是恶魔的诡计，但也有可能就是吉安娜本人。好在上次去斯坦索姆的时候他私自放置了小型传送宝珠，简易的装置虽然远远不能和需要法师维持的传送军队的传送门相比，但传送他一个人一次，还是绰绰有余的。  
但是这次不比往日，不仅仅是出于留守奎尔萨拉斯的初衷，他还有其他考虑。精灵早已退出了人类的联盟，这次阿尔萨斯也没有发信请求他的协助，并且正在承受亡灵的攻击的都是人类的国度，所以无论于情于理，都有比奎尔萨拉斯更合适更应当的协助者，首当其冲的应该是库尔提拉斯王国——吉安娜的父亲戴林·普罗德摩尔所统治的国家。  
并不是不愿意帮助人类王国，只是精灵的军队的重要性不比人类差，能消耗其他国家，何必要奎尔萨拉斯动手？

距离上次的线报又过了一个多月。人类军与亡灵的战斗持续胶着，已经有很多人确认了亡灵军中吉安娜的统率身份；库尔提拉斯王国在得知确切消息后，决定出兵协助洛丹伦。可是经过几场战斗之后，亡灵的声势更加壮大，一时断难分出胜负。东瘟疫边境的战线处于胶着状态的同时，其他地区亡灵的攻势却没有停过，仿佛有不止一个人分别出现在这些地方，率领亡灵军队分头作战。天灾彻底占据了银松森林，人类王国大片领土沦陷。

洛丹伦领土的沦丧、亡灵的肆虐，让凯尔萨斯想到了另一件事情。这件事情本来是与克尔苏加德有关的：就是成为死亡骑士的阿尔萨斯，被巫妖王下令攻打达拉然，夺取麦迪文之书，好召唤出燃烧军团的首领——阿克蒙德。作为安东达尼斯最杰出的学徒，凯尔萨斯相信，吉安娜会比克尔苏加德更早的找出达拉然防御的弱点，一旦达拉然被攻破，那么燃烧军团将会入侵，整个北部地区将沦为亡灵的乐园。  
犹豫了一下，凯尔萨斯决定前往达拉然，虽然他很清楚同僚安东达尼斯的固执，但他不想让达拉然被攻陷，也不想看到自己的家园——尤其是太阳之井，被污染、被利用。

这个固执的大法师。  
作为六人议会的成员之一，凯尔萨斯是非常清楚安东达尼斯是有多么固执，就是因为他的固执，他没有听取麦迪文的意见，将达拉然迁往卡利姆多，也没有将天灾的进攻放在眼中，更是没有想到自己的灵魂会被折磨——而让他解脱的，正是自己。  
既然无法说服，那么只能动用精灵在达拉然的势力。  
凯尔萨斯揉了揉有些疼的额头。

“王子殿下。”  
斥侯递来了阿尔萨斯最不愿意听到的消息——一个下级军官叛变了。  
“他为什么要叛变？”阿尔萨斯盯着斥侯问。  
“他说，因为王子殿下对于天灾军团的首领不能下狠手，因为您认为天灾军团的首领是您的爱人，是您准备迎娶的妻子。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
“他认为您不应当与精灵王国结盟，精灵背叛过我们。”  
阿尔萨斯觉得自己头疼极了。

“还没有找到吗？”凯尔萨斯将询问的目光转向了他的心腹之一，高阶法师罗曼斯。  
“是的，王子殿下。”罗曼斯恭敬地回答，“线索太少了。”  
“再去查查！”凯尔萨斯挥手让罗曼斯下去了。  
他接到了一个情报，有人称看到了“两个吉安娜”。  
这种事情很蹊跷，让凯尔萨斯不得不慎重起来——如果吉安娜只是被控制了呢？如果她的灵魂被隐藏在其他地方呢？如果让吉安娜的灵魂回归到体内呢？是不是就可以化解了这次亡灵天灾？化解了这次亡灵天灾，是不是意味着达拉然不会被攻破？麦迪文之书不会落入燃烧军团手中，而阿克蒙德就不会降临，也不会有其他的事情发生了。  
他没有把握，但他却想冒险去试试。  
“维尔莱斯·暗影。”凯尔萨斯叫出了自己的心腹，“将‘两个吉安娜’的消息透露给阿尔萨斯。”  
“是的，殿下。”维尔莱斯微微躬身，隐匿了自己的身形。

“两个吉安娜？你确定？”正在阿尔萨斯焦头烂额的时候，斥侯向他报告，说发现了“两个吉安娜”的消息。  
“是的，殿下。”斥侯回答，“是非常可靠的消息。”  
“这太蹊跷了。”阿尔萨斯自语着，“如果真的有两个吉安娜，不应该这么快就让我得到消息啊。难道是……”圣骑士的脸上明显有了喜悦之色，他猜到那个透露给自己消息的人了。他真的没有想到，那个人会悄悄地来到这里。  
“传令，马上找到另一个吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯果断下令，“另外，寻找凯尔萨斯的消息，我相信永恒国度的王子殿下，已经来到了洛丹伦，他很可能是来帮助我们的。”

凯尔萨斯当然没有去洛丹伦，他正忙着和银月议会商量如何通过在达拉然的势力，来加强达拉然的防御：包括说服银月城这么做的必要性，精灵需要付出的代价，以及达拉然方面能够接受的最低筹码。  
是的，主动提出增强兵力保卫这座巫师们的城市，表面上是无偿对达拉然作出贡献，但却会被达拉然权力层从种族利益的角度另眼看待——即使凯尔萨斯愿意以精灵在防御魔法研究方面的发现作为合理理由，除了公开一个银月城学术机密的损失以外，还必须同时为达拉然城市的建设，在目前的基础上额外支付相当的利益。更麻烦的是，即便达拉然市政厅那边能谈妥，这种在一个中立的巫师城市打破种族平衡的野心，要通过六人议会的决议也很勉强。  
推动这种两边看来都是弊大于利的事，让凯尔萨斯王子最近的压力非常大。几天来，他几乎把另一件事抛在脑后。这天晚饭时分，凯尔萨斯收到了斥候的回报，让他不禁微笑起来：那个阿尔萨斯，把维尔莱斯带去的消息，当作自己再次亲自前往准备帮忙了呢。  
凯尔萨斯之前再怎么帮他，只不过是为了保证一切都在自己掌控之中。洛丹伦的重要性，永远也不可能越过奎尔萨拉斯甚至达拉然去。现在这种时间，他怎么可能去洛丹伦管人类的闲事？阿尔萨斯这次恐怕是要失望了。

又是这样熟悉的夜晚，又是这样的战场。我这是在哪呢？在潮水般的天灾面前败退的，是精灵？是人类？——凯尔萨斯从噩梦中骤然惊醒，他最后看到的一幕，是一个熟悉的穿着圣骑士铠甲的身影，被冰霜法术狠狠击中，从马背上坠落下来。  
凯尔萨斯努力平静呼吸，心仍然跳得厉害。他转头望向窗外，月亮还没升过半空，他才睡下没多久。闭上眼睛，却无法再度入睡，仿佛随时都会回到那个战场，重复那一幕——这是他以往多年挥之不去的梦魇，但是这次被击溃的换成人类，是否意味着……  
凯尔萨斯猛然睁开眼睛，翻身下床，随手取了件披风系在睡袍外面就出门了。  
深秋的午夜，在斯坦索姆城市街道角落的一个隐秘的地下室里，亮起了传送法术被激活的微光。通向街道的房门打开又自动关上了，路边随风卷起的几片树叶突然受阻，围绕着空荡荡的地面打转。  
火系护甲能保持体温，却挡不住凛冽的风吹过面颊带来的不适，好在凭着上次来斯坦索姆的经验，凯尔萨斯很快找到了斥候描述中的客房。即使在持久的作战时期，洛丹伦王子的排场也丝毫不弱；不过卫兵们即使不打瞌睡，也难以发现隐身的法师正在走向他们的王子的卧室。  
背朝着他侧躺的人发出平稳而粗重的呼吸声，应该是睡熟了。凯尔萨斯想了想，小心地向床边走近几步，伸手去撩开帷幔以确认身份。  
帷幔刚被掀开一点，手腕突然被一只手牢牢握住，再往里侧用力一拉。凯尔萨斯失去平衡重重倒在床上，然后感到有冰凉的金属架到自己脖子上。  
有点措手不及，法师狼狈地传送到帷幔外蹲姿落地，站定后现出身形，整了整呼吸说：“阿尔萨斯。”  
“是你？”惊喜的声音，油灯被点亮了。阿尔萨斯注意到精灵耳侧有一缕金发被他划断，就散落在他的手边。  
“我只是……不想让你误会有刺客，”凯尔萨斯说，“你这里是安全的。我要走了。”  
“等等！”看到精灵的身形迅速变得透明，阿尔萨斯一下子从床上翻滚起来，冲过去把他紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“对不起，我不是故意冒犯，只是如果我一放手，你又要走了。”阿尔萨斯把精灵紧紧嵌在自己的环抱中，头埋到他脖子侧面，语无伦次地解释道。他这么晚仓促过来，穿得这么单薄，刚才还差点被自己伤到……  
“我理解你的心情，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯被骑士强壮的手臂箍得很紧，甚至有点痛，却就在他怀里一动不动地说：“对吉安娜的事我表示抱歉。”  
“你会帮我的，是吗？”阿尔萨斯急迫地问。他本有很多话想说，一听到跟前线有关的事，就立即改口了。  
凯尔萨斯看着圣骑士，鬼使神差的点了头。  
“太好了！”阿尔萨斯吻住了精灵的双唇，突如其来的热情让凯尔萨斯有些担忧，他从这个吻里，体会到了圣骑士的另一种感情，这种感情让他心惊，他想推开圣骑士，却被阿尔萨斯带到了床上，压了上去。  
无声地推搡着阿尔萨斯，但圣骑士却摸到了他的腿间，精灵的力量减弱了，他瞪视着阿尔萨斯，大口大口的喘息着，剧烈起伏的胸膛吸引了圣骑士的视线，精致的丝绸睡袍被扯开了前襟，粉嫩的乳头呈现在阿尔萨斯面前。  
张嘴含住乳头，齿间的摩擦让精灵扭动着身躯，腿间被握住的部分也抬起了头。  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”精灵羞愤地小声喊着圣骑士的名字，却张开了双腿环住了他的腰。阿尔萨斯感觉腰上环住的双腿，不客气地伸手探入股间，然后解开了自己的裤子。  
久未经历情事的身体，很快就燥热起来，凯尔萨斯不在矜持，而是跨坐在阿尔萨斯的身上，一边起伏着，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇。透明的液体从两人结合处滑落，不断传来的水声和精灵的呻吟声，昭示着激烈程度。  
凯尔萨斯靠在床头，双臂从圣骑士的腋下穿过，攀附着他的后背，手指收紧，在光洁的后背上留下了一道道抓痕，却让圣骑士的动作更加激烈，刺激着精灵淌下了泪水。精灵的眼睛空洞地看着前方，快感如同潮水一般涌上来，最终，无声的抽泣变成了高亢的尖叫，渐渐低了下去。  
阿尔萨斯拥抱着凯尔萨斯，渐渐发软的阴茎并没有离开精灵的身体，而是缓缓地抽动着，直到穴口再次闭合。  
精灵任凭阿尔萨斯抱住自己，感到两颗剧烈跳动的心脏贴在一起，感受着渐渐恢复的平静，他有些欣喜又有些黯然，最后只是深深地看着圣骑士，想从他的眼神里看到什么，却只能看到一团炽热的火焰……在他没有反应过来的时候，一条厚厚的毯子披在了他的身上：“是我冲动了，对不起。”凯尔萨斯无声地笑了起来，他将毯子紧紧地裹住了身体，尽量忽视后穴传来的胀痛。  
“我已经有很久没有看到你了。”阿尔萨斯沙哑着声音说，“我很想你……就像刚才那样抱着你，吻着你。”  
“我也很久没有见到你了。”凯尔萨斯打断了圣骑士的话，“刚才的事情，不过是久别后的重逢。”  
“嗯。”阿尔萨斯点头，“今晚你来……？”  
“我想，你已经知道了‘两个吉安娜’的事情。”凯尔萨斯又将毯子裹紧了一些，将锁骨掩藏了起来，让阿尔萨斯有些不满地看着他。  
“我就知道是你告诉我的。”阿尔萨斯打断了他的话语，眼角眉梢里含着喜悦。  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯没有否认，“我听到这个消息后，就让身边的人透露给你。我知道你不太了解法术，我只告诉你，如果两个吉安娜合二为一的话，吉安娜会苏醒，不会成为真正的亡灵统领。诺森德那边，亡灵的行动减弱了很多，肯定是发生了什么事，才会让亡灵变成这样，而洛丹伦这边，只要把吉安娜拯救出来，应该能够恢复平静。”  
“既然你提出了解决吉安娜的方案，那么你肯定知道我这里出了叛徒，那个叛徒纠集了不满的人群起义，想要取而代之。”阿尔萨斯的声音有些苦涩，“他的理由是吉安娜成为了亡灵，而精灵们反复无常……”  
“他叫什么名字？”凯尔萨斯突然觉得有些难受，他感觉到命运再一次捉弄自己，那个突然反叛的人，肯定是他生命旅途中，一个影响自己命运的人。  
“加里瑟斯。”阿尔萨斯轻声说，“我希望你能出面，平息他的谎言。”  
“我答应你。”凯尔萨斯深吸了一口气，他知道命运一定会按照原来的轨迹运转，却想不到以这样的方式。  
但是现在还有些不同：达拉然没有被毁灭，阿尔萨斯不是死亡骑士，奎尔萨拉斯也没有灭亡，而这个加里瑟斯必定会成为一个跳梁小丑。  
阿尔萨斯听到凯尔萨斯的应允，捧起他的脸颊吻了上去，热情的舌头直接伸了进去，卷起他的舌头共舞，措手不及的精灵只能被动地回应着，等他反应过来的时候，身上的毯子已经滑落下来。  
“唔……”精灵的脸颊绯红，大口大口喘息着，他的一条腿被抬起，搭在了圣骑士的手臂上；另一条腿蜷起环住了圣骑士……阿尔萨斯耸动着，一只手臂撑住了床铺，另一只手臂不断地抚摸着精灵的胸膛、乳头，时不时俯下身去吻住精灵的嘴唇。在一出一入间，精灵的眼睛没有一刻离开过阿尔萨斯面颊，他的手无意识地抚摸圣骑士，令他的情绪不断高涨，阴茎进出的力度又加大了几分，时不时的俯身又充分摩擦了凯尔萨斯无人理睬的阴茎。  
体内的快感一直在聚集着，阿尔萨斯的抚摸又让这种快感进一步加剧。他快要射出来了，凯尔萨斯喘息得看着圣骑士，似乎在他们谈话前的那场性事不过是开胃菜，现在才是主菜一样。  
“啊……”在凯尔萨斯以为自己被插得射出来的时候，敏感地发现自己的右腿被架得更高了一些，温热的气息喷在了大腿根部，然后就是疼痛传来。  
“我在你的大腿根部留下了一个印迹。”阿尔萨斯抬头看着精灵，咧开嘴露出了整齐的牙齿。  
凯尔萨斯看着圣骑士，眼睛里流露出了厌恶的神情：“你太过分了，阿尔萨斯！”  
“只是情不自禁。”阿尔萨斯翻转了精灵的身体，让他跪趴在床上，双手不断地揉搓着弹性十足的臀部，在他发出低低地呻吟之后，再重新插入了他的体内。  
凯尔萨斯不断地抓紧了身下的床单，体内的东西如同打桩机一般，让他根本说不出话来，除了小声地啜泣之外，就只能紧紧地抓住了床单——他不知道阿尔萨斯在发什么疯，这次情事可以称之为疯狂，他完全被圣骑士干得说不出话来。  
这场性事持续了多久，凯尔萨斯已经完全没有印象了，他只记得自己被阿尔萨斯反复折腾，即使他哭泣地求饶，也没有被圣骑士放过。他的身上全是被啃咬的痕迹，除了右腿的根部，他的臀部上也被咬了好几个印迹。  
微微地动了动身体，凯尔萨斯皱了皱眉，虽然身体没有任何不适，但他却被圣骑士搂在了怀里。  
“你醒了，凯尔！”阿尔萨斯的声音里含着一丝紧张，“昨天，昨天我太高兴了……对不起。”  
“出发吧。”凯尔萨斯挣脱了圣骑士的怀抱，穿上了皱巴巴的睡袍，“我回去取点东西。”  
“我送你过去。”阿尔萨斯迅速穿好衣服，“你总不能穿着睡袍回去……”  
“不用了。”凯尔萨斯瞪了他一眼，虽然肿胀的后穴已经得到了治疗，但酸软的腰间与有些无法合拢的双腿，让精灵多少有些羞怒，“给我件带兜帽的披风就行了。”

 

回到银月城，凯尔萨斯感到十分疲累，小睡了一会儿，天色已经透亮了。用完早膳，凯尔萨斯召见了大法师罗曼斯，将自己昨晚做了一个关于达拉然的像是预言的噩梦一事告知对方。看到王子殿下面露忧色、神情疲倦，声音也不如往常清澈，可能一晚上都没有睡好，罗曼斯觉得有必要求助于先知沃雷塔尔。  
“也就是说，如果不帮助达拉然，奎尔萨拉斯会遭受毁灭性的打击？”即使来自先知沃雷塔尔，银月议会也难以接受这个推论，有人开始激动地辩驳，甚至情不自禁地站了起来，场面有些失控。  
“不仅仅只是因为一个梦。”凯尔萨斯也从座位上站起来，抬手示意大家安静。“亡灵在人类王国肆虐已久，最近已经占领了银松森林。人类各国自顾不暇，就连洛丹伦帝国都只能跟天灾僵持不下。”他看向刚才站起来的游侠说：“如果是你带兵，攻占银松森林，你的用意是什么？”  
游侠凭着丰富的统率经验，立即说出了他的判断：“当作基地，攻打达拉然！”有议会成员点头赞同，更多的则沉思不语。  
“现在尚能抽身事外的，只有地处遥远的奎尔萨拉斯。达拉然孤立无援，相邻各国都忙着守卫自己的领土。”凯尔萨斯刚说到这里，立即有一名高阶法师质疑道：“可是他们并不欢迎我们！”  
他说的是达拉然不欢迎高等精灵进一步加强势力。诚然，在之前的活动中凯尔萨斯受到过不少阻力，但是现在这一切早已不复往日了。这名高阶法师可能由于政治经验不足，没有及时领悟战场形势带来的谈判需求变化，他话音刚落，就收到了不止一个成员反对的嘘声。凯尔萨斯没有为他特别解释，只说了一个名字：“吉安娜。”  
提起吉安娜，现在大家的第一印象早已不是达拉然最出色的学徒，或者海滨王国的王女，而是——肆虐大陆的亡灵天灾的首领。  
一个熟悉达拉然，还精通传送法术的天灾首领。  
她曾经将洛丹伦的白银之手骑士团整支军队，直接传送加入战场。她在达拉然生活多年，熟悉各个部分的防御结构和力量。  
如果当年大家在达拉然熟悉的吉安娜，还只限于出色的战斗才情，那么现在，她表现的卓越的战术能力，甚至以一人之力让人类各国陷于苦战。  
这座肯瑞托巫师的骄傲之城，如果说能被攻破，确实没有比她更适合的将领了。

银月议会通过支援表决的第二天，凯尔萨斯在肯瑞托议会宣布精灵愿意增援达拉然，并主动询问人类成员的意见，诚恳地希望各国协力提供护卫。除此以外，他还提出了战后将提供浮空城的建造方案，引起了众人的争议。凯尔萨斯是六人议会唯一的精灵成员，本来要说服肯瑞托加强精灵的势力，即使在亡灵军队的威胁下，也肯定是要花一番功夫；但浮空城的计划一经提出，立即吸引了法师们的注意。  
凯尔萨斯只将他当时所知的达拉然重建后的情景描述一番，但涉及到具体原理和构造细节都略过不说，这么一来在六人议会眼里却显得他有所保留，在精灵获得达拉然的地位提升之前不可能让他全盘托出。于是，即使是那些曾经坚持达拉然的防御固若金汤的成员，在浮空城这种强大的吸引力下，也很容易就达成了意见的统一；同时肯瑞托对奎尔萨拉斯高深的魔法实力以及这位外表出众的王子本人果断的政治手段，都有了全新的认识。  
又过了几天，阿尔萨斯在洛丹伦前线收到了达拉然给白银之手骑士团的求援信。一开始，他对这些高傲又死脑筋的法师居然会向外界索取帮助感到不可思议，但看到最后发现落款是凯尔萨斯以肯瑞托议会的身份发起的，顿时想起了那天晚上凯尔萨斯答应帮他却迟迟未有行动是为了什么。  
提出要求应该先表达诚意，不是吗？凯尔萨斯已经给了他这个机会，只要洛丹伦派出骑士团支援，精灵就有理由发动达拉然的力量来报答他。利用达拉然的实力，奎尔萨拉斯自身的损耗会更小；同时骑士团作为精灵邀请来的盟友出现，也无形中会成为精灵在达拉然的势力的辅证！  
阿尔萨斯不禁感慨，才这几天，他就安排好了周密的计划。可是那天晚上来见自己的时候，就好像完全没有准备一样……阿尔萨斯想起了那个单薄的身影，对自己的触碰惊慌却又变得顺从、主动，这也是他的计划之一吗？阿尔萨斯想尽量分析他的目的，但尽管如此，一想到这个漂亮的精灵在自己身下的样子，他总有一种抑制不住的冲动。感觉到自己身体不听话的变化，阿尔萨斯的眉头皱了起来。

信使前往洛丹伦的路上的时候，凯尔萨斯在思考着为什么银松森林的天灾军队迟迟没有新的动向：既不进攻也没有增兵，而仅仅是驻扎在那里。这可不像天灾之前的风格。是出了什么变化了吗？  
很快就有了答案。  
“不能放她进来！”有人高声道，“很明显她会从内部打开传送门，把亡灵都传送进城！”  
凯尔萨斯推门进去，看到议会正吵得热火朝天。这是由于紧急情况召开的临时会议，卫兵在达拉然城外发现了吉安娜，说是来求助，立即被卫队扣下了。  
“是亡灵攻城了吗？”凯尔萨斯落座，开口说道。  
“这倒没有，”刚才那个法师对他说，“她是一个人来的。肯定是个阴谋。”  
“还一副什么都不知道的样子。”有人补充道。  
凯尔萨斯立即道：“如果你们开始怀疑她是传言中的‘另一个’，希望可以提出证据。”  
“当然。除了独自前来把自己陷入险境，而且似乎不知道这段时间发生的事以外，她还带来了一个证物。”另一名成员说。  
安东尼达斯点了点头，认同了他的说法，拿起面前的物件递给凯尔萨斯看。一对臂环样的东西，表面刻着密密麻麻的咒文，凯尔萨斯辨识出那是防护系魔法。  
“她说这个东西禁锢她这些日子，使她无法施展任何魔法，包括传送逃脱。”安东尼达斯说，“我相信她。因为她说的用来破除的方法，是我曾经对她提到过的，不过当时还只是个设想。”  
“什么设想？”凯尔萨斯眨了眨眼睛，好奇地问。  
“当时吉安娜刚来不久，有一次上课的时候我说，瞬发法术比起吟唱法术，得要能更快地把能量强化到爆发点……”安东尼达斯语速很慢，似乎陷入了回忆，他讲的对在座成员来说是极其基础的知识，但没有人在这个时候打扰他。  
“……她当时就说，那么一些轻巧的物体，需要的能量少，是否可以利用这个原理达到瞬发传送。我说这不实用，因为除了物体的质量，还要考虑到距离，是由影响最大的那个因素决定的。”  
“然后她自己也笑了，说本来想利用到军事上瞬间传递信息的，敢情还不如旗语啊！我说，至少保密。”  
凯尔萨斯想到了他的情报网，这么简单的原理，自己竟然没有想过。只要准备好两端的装置，就能将信函传送到对方位置的话……  
“她又说，如果距离很近呢？我说，至少你可以瞬发接住一个杯子，或者把将要掉到你头上的苹果传到自己手里。够近的话你一个人就能维持两端的魔法打开。”他张开双臂，将手掌相对着比了比手势。  
“所以，她把那个禁锢臂环从自己手腕上传送走了？”凯尔萨斯右边的成员拿起臂环打量着，“戴着禁锢还能施展魔法？”  
“别急，就快到这里了，”安东尼达斯微笑着说，“刚才，她拿着臂环问我，如果把传送目标的那只手放在杯子内部呢？”  
全场静寂无声。  
“原本的里面会变成外面……”凯尔萨斯睁大了眼睛，似乎想到了什么违背常理的事。  
所以她把臂环“翻过来”了！原本对内的禁锢自然失效了。  
“可是，还是没有解释为什么能施展魔法啊？”一个年轻的陪同老师出席的法师学徒忍不住说道。  
“就像杯子里的水，在杯子内部流动是不受影响的，杯壁的禁锢无非是让它不能流到外部罢了。”  
“是的，”安东尼达斯说，“吉安娜将传送的起点和终点设在了手臂两侧。”


	4. [ 番外 ] 弥留（阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯  
> 讲述凯尔萨斯离开后，数十年，阿尔萨斯陷入弥留，请求凯尔萨斯探望他的故事。

阿尔萨斯病了，他的病很重，连最强大的圣骑士都无法阻止他生命的流逝。  
乌瑟尔·米奈希尔看着他的父亲，轻声的问：“……父亲？”  
阿尔萨斯艰难地转过头，看着自己的儿子，微微睁开眼睛：“我想见永恒国度的那位王子。”  
“凯尔萨斯王子？”乌瑟尔小心地问。  
“是的。”阿尔萨斯肯定地回答，“我想见他。”

阿尔萨斯口中的那位永恒国度的王子殿下，已经离开艾泽拉斯很长时间了，乌瑟尔从来没有见过那位王子殿下，只是从父母的口中知道，那位王子殿下是个传奇，如果没有他的协助，洛丹伦恐怕早就沦为了亡灵的领地；如果不是他的协助，布莱克摩尔，这位巫妖王也不会被消灭；只是自从父母结婚之后，那位王子殿下就离开了艾泽拉斯，前往虚空去探索，数十年没有了踪迹。  
“我的孩子，你在想什么？”看着有些为难的儿子，吉安娜安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“母亲。”乌瑟尔拥抱了一下吉安娜，“父亲想见那位王子殿下。”  
“……凯尔萨斯？”吉安娜犹豫地说出了那个名字，“你去肯瑞托一趟吧，他们会知道怎么联络到凯尔萨斯的。”

寿命悠长的精灵根本没有停止过探索的脚步，他来到了一颗与艾泽拉斯科技历史完全不同的星球。那个星球上的智慧生物很奇怪，他们有些像德莱尼，却又不太像，他们之间似乎是共享思想，每一个人的身后都拖着长长的辫子——当然，跟他们接触之后，才知道那是神经束。  
他们与高等精灵有很多的共同点，至少他们生存的家园都是自然而和谐，而且他们也都有着自己的傲慢，还有一些其他让凯尔萨斯说不清道不明的情绪。  
不过，总体来说，凯尔萨斯还是觉得这颗星球让他呆得比较舒服，也开始学习一些新的科技。从肯瑞托的传来的口信让凯尔萨斯惊讶了——阿尔萨斯快不行了？他离开艾泽拉斯有多久了？八十年？九十年？还是一百年？他还记得泰瑞纳斯二世在位接近百年，米奈希尔王室成员很长寿。放下了手中的研究，凯尔萨斯准备好了施法材料，开启了很久不曾用过的传送门，魔法的波动让与他交好的星灵（这个星球的智慧生物）警觉地抬起了头，但是看到如同放出探机进行折跃方式后，又了然地点了点头。  
巍峨的王城如同他离开时一样，凯尔萨斯还记得阿尔萨斯与吉安娜盛大的婚礼——在剿灭天灾之后，阿尔萨斯与吉安娜，这对王子与公主的婚礼举行了，如同童话故事的结局一样，得到了幸福。

“你终于来了。”被侍从扶起阿尔萨斯虚弱地靠在床头的靠枕上，一脸渴望地看着眼前的精灵，那个一如数十年前一样，还是那样年轻、美丽，充满了勃勃生机。  
“很久不见了，阿尔萨斯。”一如既往的优雅腔调，和煦动听的声音，将阿尔萨斯的思绪带回到了数十年前——他们曾经是情敌，他甚至在精灵面前吻了吉安娜，让精灵暴跳如雷；他们曾经是情人，他记得精灵在他身下婉转呻吟。他曾经乞求过精灵留下陪伴自己，却遭到了毫不留情的拒绝；他看着精灵离去，却始终记得自己的承诺——替精灵守护着奎尔萨拉斯，现在的永恒国度，成为了洛丹伦最牢不可破的联盟，一些精灵的防御技巧也纳入了洛丹伦的王城，只是他始终见不到凯尔萨斯的归来。  
阿尔萨斯看了看服侍的侍从，示意他们离开，他想跟凯尔萨斯单独说说话。  
“有时候我想，你如果没有离开艾泽拉斯会怎么样？”阿尔萨斯喘着粗气说，“你本来可以不用离开的……”  
“你已经成为了一个女人的丈夫。”凯尔萨斯缓缓地说，“而我与你之间的交易已经完成了。”  
“完成了？”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“凯尔萨斯，我们之间的交易，真的完成了吗？”  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯毫不犹豫地回答，“我阻止你屠戮斯坦索姆，将克尔苏加德烧成了灰；阻止你在诺森德被引诱，救回了吉安娜，成全了王子与公主的童话。所以，我们的交易完成了。”  
“可是我却答应了你守护奎尔萨拉斯。”阿尔萨斯伸出了手臂，似乎想抓住什么，凯尔萨斯迟疑地看着这只干枯的手臂，最终将手伸了过去，立刻就被阿尔萨斯攥得死死的，“我不想再放开你，虽然这已经太迟了。”  
“你仍然是一个女人的丈夫。”凯尔萨斯试着抽回手，却被抓得死死的，阿尔萨斯浑浊的眼睛里多少有着不甘心与不甘愿。  
“你能不能吻我。”阿尔萨斯死死地盯着凯尔萨斯，生怕自己抓不住他，“你已经很久没有吻过我了……也对，从开始就是我吻着你，不论是强迫你，还是你顺从着，都是我吻着你。”

一个毫无意义的吻落在了阿尔萨斯的额头上。  
“你终于肯吻我了。”阿尔萨斯像孩子一样笑了起来，满是沟壑的脸上闪烁着夺目的光辉，“这是我最幸福的一刻……最幸福……”他的声音渐渐地低了下去，片刻之后，还在紧紧攥住精灵手的那只手悄然松开。  
凯尔萨斯平静地看着已经故去的阿尔萨斯，再次吻住了他的额头，用很轻很轻地声音说：“现在，我可以带你走了。”  
法师打开了一个小小的盒子，伸手在故去的阿尔萨斯头上抓了一下，盖上了盒子。

“他故去了？”看着从阿尔萨斯房间里出来的法师，吉安娜有些颤抖地问。  
凯尔萨斯点了点头：“请节哀。”  
“洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯的联盟牢不可破。”吉安娜的眼睛里含着泪水，“失陪了，我想去看看他。乌瑟尔会跟你继续谈论这件事情。”  
“先让乌瑟尔王子陪您去看看他吧。”凯尔萨斯微微侧身让开了路，“他走得很安详。至于洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯的协议，我想过几日再与您细谈。”  
“乌瑟尔即将加冕，由他来跟您谈判。”吉安娜微微屈膝，从凯尔萨斯的身边走，步履有些踉跄——她是真的伤心了。与阿尔萨斯度过了那么多年，虽然前些日子缠绵于病床，她也没有想到阿尔萨斯会离开得那么快，她还想与他再多过几年幸福的生活，但一切就这么远离了。

新的协议盖上了逐日者家族的徽记。  
乌瑟尔望着这份协议，想到了九十年前他父亲签署的协议。  
泛黄的羊皮纸上，还有父亲漂亮的签名，而现在这纸协议却因为父亲的离去，不得不与奎尔萨拉斯再次确认条件。  
“恕我冒昧。”乌瑟尔将协议签署好，看着眼前这个漂亮的精灵，不论是父亲还是母亲都很清楚地告诉过他，精灵的外貌不可能在几十年内有任何变化，看着这么年轻的精灵，乌瑟尔都觉得自己老了，即使他才不到四十岁。“您与父亲之间的关系，似乎并不寻常。母亲好像知道什么，却什么也不说。”  
“年轻人。”精灵开口了，“洛丹伦差点儿灭亡，我想阿尔萨斯肯定会跟你说过这件事情，而我，为了奎尔萨拉斯与洛丹伦结盟，保护了达拉然，也保住了洛丹伦，让你的父亲与母亲顺利结婚。至于我与你父亲之间的关系，可以算得上是朋友。”  
“在我执政期间，您还会回来吗？”乌瑟尔顿了一下，“这样并不利用联盟的巩固。”  
“会有人来代替我，与洛丹伦交好。”精灵站起了身，“协议我带回去了，奎尔萨拉斯会遵照里面的条款，而洛丹伦，只要是米奈希尔的血脉，都可以要求奎尔萨拉斯3次协助。告辞了。”  
精灵没有等乌瑟尔再次说话，直接传送走了。

“母亲。”乌瑟尔看着刚才精灵待着的地方，搂住了有些瘦弱的吉安娜。  
“你不用追问他与你父亲的关系。”吉安娜闭着眼睛靠在乌瑟尔的胸膛上，“不论是作为王子还是国王，不论是作为公主还是女王，都会有一些不为人知的交易。我很感谢凯尔萨斯将我从巫妖王的手中解放出来，更感谢他阻止了阿尔萨斯即将犯下的错误，他对于米奈希尔王室来说，是最可靠的朋友。”  
乌瑟尔点了点头，没有再追问下去。

“我这是在哪儿？我不是已经死了吗？”年轻的金色长发男人犹疑地望着眼前的精灵，“我明明记得我已经死去了……”  
“在艾泽拉斯，你已经死去了。”精灵静静地看着他，“你的身体已经被埋入了大教堂里，和你的父亲母亲相邻。”  
“既然如此，我为什么……”金色长发的男人看着自己没有一丝皱纹的皮肤，愕然。  
“因为这具身体里注入了你的思维。”精灵微笑，“你已经不再是洛丹伦的国王，仅仅是跟我生活在一起的伴侣。”  
“凯尔！”金发男人的口吻中充满了惊喜。  
“你的死亡代表了一种新生。”精灵站了起来，“阿尔萨斯，以后，我们就生活在这里。”  
“好。”阿尔萨斯搂住了精灵，一只手扣在他的脑后，深深地吻了下去。


	5. 陷阱

吉安娜的归来，让凯尔萨斯松了一口气，他现在可以想象巫妖王与布莱克摩尔铁青的脸色——当然，他们一个是头盔一个是死人，就算是铁青色的脸，也看上去像僵尸一样。  
“凯尔。”吉安娜破天荒地叫住了精灵。  
“什么事？”凯尔萨斯温和地看着吉安娜。  
“他……还好吗？我不在的时候，他还好不好？”吉安娜急促地说，“我刚刚知道另一个自己做了什么，我没有让他受伤吧？我……”  
“没事的，吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀，“除了有些邋遢，那些亡灵他还是能抵御住。我已经答应他的请求，说服了达拉然这些固执的家伙——你的导师也是一样。”  
“谢谢你，凯尔。”吉安娜终于放心了，“你们打算怎么做？”  
“当然是找回你自己。”凯尔萨斯轻声说，“两个被分裂的灵魂，应该归于一处。”

消息源源不断地通过斥侯送到凯尔萨斯面前，他知道骑士团很快就会赶来了，而且是由阿尔萨斯亲自率队过来，理由很简单：他要亲自迎接自己的爱人，未来的王后吉安娜。  
“阿尔萨斯要来接你了。”凯尔萨斯的声音平静，仿佛已经忘却了他曾经追求过吉安娜。  
“真的？”吉安娜笑得很开心，“我们要不要去迎接他，凯尔？”  
“嗯。”凯尔萨斯点了点头。

这几天来，吉安娜一直陪在他的身边，跟着他观察着达拉然，查看着防御体系，这些体系都是吉安娜熟悉的，她几乎是立刻说出了这些体系的弱点，这让凯尔萨斯不得不承认吉安娜确实非常有天赋。  
整理好了意见，凯尔萨斯让吉安娜把这些交给了安东达尼斯。  
精灵相信，安东达尼斯会更乐于接受来自己弟子的意见，而不是自己。很快，修补防御体系的方案就出炉了，作为肯瑞托中的一员，精灵也被邀请参与修补工作。

“明天，阿尔萨斯就要来了。”在那棵曾经带给吉安娜浪漫的苹果树下，吉安娜的脸有些红，“凯尔，我真的想不到自己还能逃出来，我以为我会被变成巫妖，那些巫妖简直……太令人憎恶了。”  
“曾经的克尔苏加德，就是他们中的一员。”凯尔萨斯漫不经心地回答，“不过，他已经化为了一堆尘土。”  
吉安娜惊讶地看着凯尔萨斯：“我记得阿尔萨斯只是杀了他。”  
“我把他烧成了灰。”凯尔萨斯直视着吉安娜，“他死的时候，尸体严重地腐化了，我路过那里看到吃他尸体的蝙蝠成为了僵尸，就顺手将他的尸体烧成了灰。”  
“幸好你那么做了。”吉安娜笑了起来，“凯尔，明天陪我出城迎接阿尔萨斯，好不好？”  
“好。”

率领骑士团的阿尔萨斯，总有一种心惊肉跳的感觉。  
他知道自己为什么会放弃前线的战斗去达拉然，表面上是为了吉安娜，实际上他是想念凯尔萨斯了，虽然他们之间仅仅是利益产生的关系。  
乌瑟尔对于阿尔萨斯前往达拉然迎接吉安娜的行为，表示赞同，他早就看出这两个年轻人是心心相映的，王子早日娶了公主，也是很多洛丹伦人民喜闻乐见的——除了那个脑袋不清楚的加里瑟斯。  
主动担负起统帅的乌瑟尔，继续在前方抵御着亡灵的进攻，他发现圣光对于亡灵的伤害很高，就与其他人商议，用圣光术净化那些可怜的亡灵，让他们尘归尘、土归土。

很早就被吉安娜带出达拉然的凯尔萨斯终于感觉到了一些不正常的气息，他停住了脚步，看着还在与他聊天的吉安娜，皱了皱眉头：“你究竟是谁？”  
“当然是吉安娜。”面前的金发法师回答，“只是……不是那个善良的吉安娜，而是亡灵统帅。”  
凯尔萨斯知道自己上当了，才释放出冰霜新星，就被沉默了——法术反制，这是当初自己向吉安娜讲解的第一个真正的法术，却被用在了自己的身上。  
“巫妖王很想要见见你。”吉安娜轻笑，“这个手环，正好用在你的身上。”

“这里有打斗的痕迹。”阿尔萨斯看到了一圈被冰霜袭击的草地，转身对斥侯说，“去，查查刚才出了什么事情！”  
“阿尔萨斯？”从阴影中现身的吉安娜失去了以往的矜持，直接扑倒了圣骑士的怀里，惊恐万分地说：“那个吉安娜抓走了凯尔萨斯！”  
“你说什么？！”圣骑士抓住了女法师的双肩，“那个吉安娜？你是哪个？”  
“我是被囚禁起来的那个。”吉安娜有些泣不成声，“我好不容易破解了禁锢我的魔法逃了出来，不想另一个吉安娜会冒充我进入达拉然，刚才我看到她命令亡灵押走了凯尔萨斯……”  
“他们为什么要抓走凯尔萨斯？”圣骑士有些着急，“明明这些亡灵是冲着洛丹伦来的，为什么会牵扯到凯尔萨斯身上？”  
“因为他是妨碍巫妖王的人。”另一个吉安娜也从阴影中显现出来，身后跟着大批的亡灵军队，“是应该先杀死你了，你的存在毫无意义。”  
“那不可能。”阿尔萨斯将吉安娜挡在了身后，“我想你应该与她合为一体，然后去忏悔你的罪行。”  
随着审判的出手，亡灵统领与圣骑士开始了角逐。

“你很有实力。”布莱克摩尔看着身前站得笔直的凯尔萨斯，毫不吝惜自己的欣赏之意，“这么强大又美丽的生物，为什么不与天灾军团签下契约呢？”  
“这不是很简单的事情。”凯尔萨斯的嘴角微微撇了一下，“你们所到之处，除了尸体就是僵尸，作为你口中强大又美丽的生物，当然不会让这些丑陋的怪物染指我的家园。”  
“如果可以保留永恒国度的一切呢？只要你袖手旁观，看着洛丹伦成为亡灵的土地……”布莱克摩尔顿了一下，“就像吉尔尼斯那样，筑起高墙与世隔绝……”  
“那样的话，一旦亡灵起了其他心思，奎尔萨拉斯只有坐以待毙一条路可以走。”凯尔萨斯冷冷地看着布莱克摩尔，“一个背叛自己国家的人，我怎么可能相信他有半点的诚意？”  
“那是因为你有其他的选择。”布莱克摩尔笑了起来，“阿尔萨斯，是吗？那个注定应该成为巫妖王的人。”  
“他不会成为巫妖王。”凯尔萨斯盯着布莱克摩尔，“历史已经改变，霜之哀伤没有损伤他的心智，而恐惧魔王也没有在斯坦索姆将他诱骗到诺森德……事实上，你们已经失败了。”  
“并不完全。”诡异地笑容浮现在布莱克摩尔的脸上，“如果两个吉安娜出现，又无法融合在一起，甚至那个吉安娜是亡灵统领的镜像呢？”  
“我想我做客的时间，已经到了。”凯尔萨斯突然挽起了袖子，轻轻地抚摸上手臂上的魔法纹路，暗红色的魔法纹路亮了起来，一道嘹亮的鸟鸣冲天而起，凤凰之神奥出现在凯尔萨斯身前，炽热的火焰喷向了周围的亡灵，布莱克摩尔不得不后退几步，避开灼热的火焰，让精灵瞬间骑在了奥的背上，“他不会成为巫妖王，我发誓。”

凯尔萨斯只能庆幸自己回去的时间正好。  
四个吉安娜已经围住了阿尔萨斯，不断用冰霜延缓圣骑士的行动，似乎是在等着圣骑士彻底动不了的时候，再用群体传送术。  
凯尔萨斯拍了拍奥的脑袋，对着阿尔萨斯喊：“开启圣盾术！”  
圣骑士听到法师的声音，心中一喜，就按照法师的要求开启了圣盾术，一道炽热的火焰将三个吉安娜直接烧成了灰，而剩下的那个则狼狈地开启了寒冰护体。  
圣骑士趁机接近了吉安娜，一个制裁之后，凯尔萨斯用魔法物品禁锢了吉安娜。  
“谢谢你，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯的语气真诚，“如果不是你，我很可能会被这个吉安娜杀死……”  
“我已经知道幕后主使是谁了。”凯尔萨斯打断了圣骑士的话，“我想我们应该去找到真正的吉安娜。”  
“当然。”阿尔萨斯点头，“当她的灵魂归一的时候，我们就可以吹响反攻的号角。”

布莱克摩尔观看了整场战斗，他虽然可惜邪恶的吉安娜被抓走，但他也不是毫无办法——阿尔萨斯既然离开了洛丹伦来到了银松森林，那么王城就会空虚。乌瑟尔·光明使者很可能会留在王城，杀死他，也就是现在布莱克摩尔准备做的事情。

谢绝了安东达尼斯的好意，凯尔萨斯回到了达拉然自己的住所，立刻命令罗曼斯进入到研究室内。  
“王子殿下，您有什么吩咐？”罗曼斯躬身施礼。  
“把达拉然内的大法师与高阶法师叫来，特别是喜爱研究魔法物品的。”凯尔萨斯坐在了办公桌后面，撩起了自己右手的袖子，褪下了手套，手腕上赫然有个银色的手环，波动的魔法能量，让罗曼斯意识到了问题的严重性。  
“我马上把夺日者的精英叫来。”罗曼斯转身离去。  
看着那道暗红色的身影合上门，凯尔萨斯才将手套套回手上，放下了袖子，闭上眼睛养神。

“凯尔萨斯王子在吗？”门外响起了阿尔萨斯的声音，凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛，听到侍从回答：“王子殿下正在小憩。”  
“我想见他。”阿尔萨斯的声音提高了几分，“我想当面谢谢他。”  
“可是王子殿下在小憩。”侍从有些为难，“王子殿下才回来没有多久……”  
“让他进来吧。”凯尔萨斯突然开口——他不并不想在这个时间看到任何人，因为他的法力被禁锢了，即使是面对阿尔萨斯，他们之间是同盟关系。  
阿尔萨斯拿着礼盒走了进来。  
“请坐。”凯尔萨斯站起身，示意圣骑士坐在了沙发上，自己也坐在了沙发上。

“这个送给你。”圣骑士将放在茶几的礼盒推到了凯尔萨斯面前。  
凯尔萨斯拆开了礼盒，里面是一个缩小版的阿尔萨斯。  
“我想把我送给你。”阿尔萨斯靠近了精灵，轻佻地勾开了他腰带的扣子，让整洁的法袍散乱，“自从那天晚上你离开之后，我就再也没有见过你。”  
“所以你是来道谢，还是……”凯尔萨斯歪着头，靠近了圣骑士的耳边，“……想来跟我私会呢？”  
“凯尔！”圣骑士突然扣住了精灵的后脑，深深地吻了下去。  
“唔……”炽热的吻让精灵有些招架不住，他无法推开热情的阿尔萨斯，更何况他又无法调动奥术元素，只能被圣骑士吻得头昏脑涨，直到自己快窒息的时候，才被松开。  
阿尔萨斯盯着精灵的眼睛，看着那双湛蓝色眼睛中，一闪而过的惊慌，想到了刚才精灵并没有如以往那样用法术将自己弹开，甚至有一种近乎于不反抗的模样，让他有一个猜测：“你是不是被禁锢了法力？”  
“怎么可能……”凯尔萨斯断然否认，“如果你是想跟我私会，我建议你明天再来，罗曼斯很快就会回来找我，我需要跟达拉然的精灵沟通下一步。”  
“那并不影响什么吧？”圣骑士漫不经心地将手伸进了精灵的法袍里，光滑的触感让他忍不住抚摸了起来，使精灵的呼吸有些沉重，“你是王子殿下，现在想做一些私人的事情，相信罗曼斯不会过来打扰你的……”  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯不悦地将圣骑士的手腕抓住，“这件事情很重要，关系到洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯日后的关系。”  
“既然你这么说了……”阿尔萨斯顿了一下，从怀里掏出了一卷羊皮纸，“这里有个两国同盟的协议，不如你看看。”

从头看到尾，凯尔萨斯的脸有些涨红：“这样太不公平了！”  
“并没有不公平。”圣骑士一把抱起了精灵，将办公桌上的文件扫落，“挺适合私会的，不是吗？”  
“我没有兴趣。”凯尔萨斯有些恼火——他的法力被禁锢了，除非跟圣骑士肉搏，但是想到圣骑士那健壮的身躯，发达的肌肉，尽管他可以用灵巧的步伐躲避，但是这么大的空间，对于他的优势是一种限制。  
“凯尔，不要每次都是这样。”阿尔萨斯的耐心不是很好，他已经扯开了精灵法袍的前襟，“哪一次你不是半推半就的，我知道你并不是真的拒绝我，不是吗？”  
“我是在明白地拒绝你。”凯尔萨斯毫不迟疑地说，“今天的战斗，我消耗很大，尤其是召唤了奥之后，消耗更是巨大，况且我还要跟幕僚商议下一步。”精灵抓住了圣骑士正在揉捏他乳尖的手，“阿尔萨斯，我这么做都是为了你。”  
“不要把自己逼迫得太紧。”阿尔萨斯突然彬彬有礼地说，下一刻已经吻上了精灵的嘴唇，精灵拼命挣扎，却仍然被按在桌子上亲吻，不论是推搡还是锤，伴随着越来越深入的吻，精灵的力度也减轻了很多，等到阿尔萨斯把精灵放开的时候，他已经被吻得双唇红肿，上身赤裸，而圣骑士的外衣也被扯了下来。  
“看……”阿尔萨斯得意洋洋地展示着露出的胸膛，“你都把我的衣服扯开了……”  
“你太无耻了！”凯尔萨斯有些愤怒了，他抬腿向圣骑士踢去，却被抓住了脚踝，顺势向下一剥，一只洁白的脚掌便握在了阿尔萨斯的手中。  
“每次都这样啊，凯尔。”圣骑士无奈地笑了笑，用手掌摩挲着脚心，“这里的触感不错嘛……”  
“放开！”凯尔萨斯用力抽回自己的脚踝，却发现阿尔萨斯抓得很巧妙，让他根本无力用力。迫不得已，精灵只好用另一条腿踢向圣骑士——阿尔萨斯居然如法炮制，将凯尔萨斯另一只脚上的鞋袜剥去，还把他的裤子也脱了下来，只剩下一条性感低腰的子弹头内裤。

“最后还不是这样？”阿尔萨斯窃笑地放开了精灵的双腿，把他从桌上抱了起来，同时不忘将精灵吻得头晕脑涨的，等精灵反应过来的时候，他已经双手撑在百叶窗上，被圣骑士从身后抓住腿间抚慰。  
“你！”等凯尔萨斯发现自己撑在没有合拢的百叶窗上，透过并不严密的百叶窗，可以清楚地看到进出住所的精灵们时，顿时又羞又怒，却因为腿间的刺激而微微颤抖着。圣骑士的一根手指插了进去，精灵微微地呻吟了一声，很快就夹住了圣骑士的手指，可以很清楚地听到手指进出时“啧啧”的水声。  
“宝贝儿，我很快就进来了。”阿尔萨斯调侃着抽回自己的手指，将裤子解开，早就挺立的硬物弹了出来，拍打了几下精灵的臀部，用润湿的前端在穴口附近上下研磨着，“不要太心急哦！”  
撑在百叶窗上的精灵，既愤怒又享受，整张脸都有些扭曲了。当他从窗间缝隙看到，有几个精灵好像是瞥向他所在的窗口时，一种可能会被发现的恐惧感在凯尔萨斯的身体上蔓延开来，他的身体有些僵硬，但是凯尔萨斯却发现自己的身体好像更兴奋。明明是感觉到了羞辱，明明是怕被人发现……他就是兴奋得不能自已。  
“你好像更兴奋了……我要进来了。”圣骑士在精灵耳边呢喃着，慢慢地插了进去。  
“唔……”精灵轻声呻吟着，却并不是很抗拒，顺利地吞入了整根阴茎。熟悉的节奏，让精灵很快就沉浸进去，直到他无意识地发现罗曼斯带领着夺日者精英走过来。瞬间绷紧的身体，让阿尔萨斯察觉出了异样，他顺着窗口望去，看到了罗曼斯带领着法师正走过来，轻声在凯尔萨斯的耳边说：“我们到办公桌上把文件签署了。”  
精灵回头盯着他，一脸的愤怒，却被几下抽插弄得无可奈何。  
趴在办公桌上，凯尔萨斯一边被阿尔萨斯干着，一边尽力稳定着拿羽毛笔的手，当最后一个字母写完后，圣骑士又给了他融化的软蜡，在愤怒与快感中，凯尔萨斯盖上了逐日者的徽章，同时也被圣骑士干得高潮了。

肿胀的穴口在圣骑士的治疗下逐渐消退，阿尔萨斯殷勤地将衣物给精灵穿戴好，却叹了口气：“我还是觉得你不穿衣服比较好看，也……更利于下面的治疗。”凯尔萨斯气的脸都青了。

得到允许后，罗曼斯带领着法师们走了进来，他看到阿尔萨斯正在给王子殿下释放治疗法术，微微有些皱眉：“谢谢阿尔萨斯王子殿下的关心。凯尔萨斯王子殿下还是由精灵牧师来照顾比较合适。”  
“我也是这么认为。”阿尔萨斯拿起了桌上的一份协议，“凯尔，协议我会转交给父亲的，希望你也会。这个协议在每任国王加冕后，会重新签署一份。”  
“知道了。”凯尔萨斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“我会等待你儿子加冕的时候，好好签署协议的。”  
阿尔萨斯听到后，只是笑了一下，就打开房门出去了。

“都齐了？”凯尔萨斯的面容严肃，“罗曼斯应该跟你们说过，现在就是研究怎么解除我身上的法力禁锢手环。”  
“是的，王子殿下。”几名法师点头，“可否先让我们看看这个手环是什么样子。”  
凯尔萨斯点头，除下了手套，露出了手臂。几名法师仔细地观察了一下手环，跑到一边去研究了。

“王子殿下。”看到法师们去研究了，罗曼斯走到了凯尔萨斯的身边低声说，“如果王子殿下对洛丹伦的王储有意见，我们可以对他们施压……”  
“你想引起外交纠纷吗？”凯尔萨斯漫不经心地说，“我们帮助洛丹伦、帮助达拉然，不过是不想那群僵尸跑到奎尔萨拉斯去……就算是牺牲了一些利益，就当是他们为我们守门。”  
“那么协议的事情……”罗曼斯的眼睛瞥向了办公桌。  
“米奈希尔王室的成员，寿命最多不过200岁，对于我们来说，只不过是损失200年的额外利益，到下一位国王加冕的时候，我们可以讨要更多的利益。”


	6. 番外二：噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线上是凯尔萨斯去诺森德寻找阿尔萨斯，一场噩梦诉说了凯尔萨斯没有去诺森德寻找阿尔萨斯后，会变成什么样的世界。

凯尔萨斯双腿盘在阿尔萨斯的腰间，双臂紧紧攀着死亡骑士的肩头，微蹙的眉间和半睁的双眼、不时从嘴里漏出的低低呻吟，让他流露出了既痛苦又快乐的表情。  
“你真的很棒，凯尔。”死亡骑士俯首在精灵的颈窝，微张的嘴唇吮住了精灵的喉结，让精灵的身体绷得更紧，更加舒适地按摩着体内进出的阴茎。  
“我真恨不得……杀了你。”精灵喘着粗气呻吟着，攀在死亡骑士肩头的指甲又用力地制造了几道抓痕，但死亡骑士似乎是毫无察觉。  
“可是你只能在我身下呻吟。”死亡骑士的动作又粗暴了几分，让精灵的眉间蹙得更紧，眼神也更为涣散……随着呼吸越来越急促，呻吟声也越来越大，他的身体僵直了片刻后，慢慢地瘫软下来。  
“又射了呢。”死亡骑士含住了精灵的耳垂，“真是快枪手啊……”  
“你不就是想这样折磨我吗？”胸膛剧烈起伏的精灵，用讥讽的口吻淡淡地说，“奎尔萨拉斯的继承人以这种不体面的死法，既可以侮辱精灵，又可以用新的理由占领奎尔萨拉斯，还可以把你对于精灵龌龊的想法实现，让更多的精灵归于你的帐下使用，一举多得的方法……况且，在斯坦索姆的时候，你不就是利用我的酒醉，把我拐到你的床上？”  
“现在我改变主意了。”死亡骑士用力抽插了几下后，将硬挺的阴茎对准了精灵的脸，快速撸动几下后，将精液射到了精灵的脸上，“不论是把你弄死，还是把你囚禁，都不如每天拿你取乐……才是对你最大的羞辱。”  
“真是一如既往的无耻。”凯尔萨斯愤的声音清冷，隐含着愤怒。  
“谢谢赞美。”死亡骑士用披风包裹起了赤裸的精灵，把他扔在了无敌的背上，翻身上马向冰冠堡垒奔去。

被带回了自己的房间，阿尔萨斯就将凯尔萨斯交给手下的侍僧，去了吉安娜的房间。

趴伏在地上，凯尔萨斯万分后悔——他仅仅是回到奎尔萨拉斯处理事务，解决达尔坎那个隐患……结果，与阿尔萨斯同去诺森德的吉安娜会被耐奥祖抓住，一步一步诱使阿尔萨斯走向了既定的命运。不同的是，阿尔萨斯身边的高阶巫妖变成了吉安娜。  
不知道是不是因为克尔苏加德被烧成灰的缘故，阿尔萨斯攻占洛丹伦之后，直接让吉安娜骗开了达拉然的魔法防御，却没有召唤阿克蒙德出来，而是收拢了达拉然的法师们，毫无例外地转化成了巫妖，安东达尼斯反抗到死，肯瑞托成为了历史；留在达拉然的高等精灵全部被阿尔萨斯转化，成为了只会吸取鲜血的怪物。  
如果不是接到达拉然的紧急讯息，他又怎么可能踏进陷阱里？他还记得吉安娜利用他教授的知识，在自己踏入达拉然的刹那启动了禁锢法阵，随后就给自己带上了一对禁锢手环，将自己带到了阿尔萨斯的面前。  
看到那身熟悉的黑色盔甲，他就觉得一阵阵的发寒——他穿越到了这个时间线上，明明已经阻止了阿尔萨斯屠城的行为，为什么他还会成为巫妖王？想到奎尔萨拉斯可能被天灾入侵，他就觉得苦涩不已，根本没有察觉到死亡骑士已经剥掉了他的法袍，他的衬衫，他的裤子……以及内裤。  
“你……无耻！”等到凯尔萨斯被胸口传来的疼痛而反应过来的时候，他已经被死亡骑士按在床上，手腕被压在头顶，双腿被迫分开，阿尔萨斯正在磨咬他幼嫩的乳尖。  
“你没有拒绝我——”死亡骑士含糊地说，“凯尔，你的味道我一直都记得！只要你答应跟在我的身边，你的奎尔萨拉斯就不会有事。”  
“奎尔萨拉斯……”凯尔萨斯心中痛苦，他穿越回来的目的就是为了不让奎尔萨拉斯沦陷，可是现在——阿尔萨斯依然成为了死亡骑士，只是耐奥祖没有让他攻陷永恒国度。或者说，他在银月议会的提议很有效果，让耐奥祖放弃了攻陷的打算。只是这种放弃是多久，凯尔萨斯心里完全没有底。高等精灵的家园，永恒的太阳之井，对于这些天灾的吸引力，并不容易消散。  
闭上眼睛，凯尔萨斯没有再反抗——他现在只能任由阿尔萨斯对自己所为，很快，他就陷入了情欲的漩涡中。  
餍足的死亡骑士从精灵的身上爬了起来，随意地将一件披风盖在他的身上，居高临下地看着他，低沉的声音仿佛就在耳边：“作为我的战利品，凯尔，你会一直跟随我……”  
凯尔萨斯没有睁开眼睛，只是腮边的泪水没有停止过。

接下来的几天，阿尔萨斯有空就去精灵的房间，不论精灵是否愿意，都会被他压在身下。  
虽然凯尔萨斯只是阿尔萨斯平时消遣的玩具，作为奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，精灵开始有意无意地和那些吸食鲜血宝珠的怪物们联络，从中得到一些有用的消息。  
亡灵天灾的扩散比想象中的严重，唯一没有被波及的就是永恒国度。不过，随着吉安娜越来越熟悉亡灵法师的技能，恐怕太阳之井依然会得到觊觎。

杀了吉安娜？  
凯尔萨斯摇了摇头。  
不，事实证明，没有了克尔苏加德，阿尔萨斯依然去往了诺森德，而应该与他决裂的吉安娜代替了克尔苏加德的位置……即使吉安娜死了，恐怕还会出现另一个诱惑阿尔萨斯攻打奎尔萨拉斯的人。

阿尔萨斯连着好几天没有找过凯尔萨斯，这让他很奇怪——对于阿尔萨斯，几乎每天都会抱住他折腾几次，甚至好几次在他睡梦中，被折腾醒；只有最近这几天，连他睡觉的时候，阿尔萨斯都没有找过他，这让他开始担心，担心死亡骑士会突袭奎尔萨拉斯。  
离开了房间，凯尔萨斯决定去找艾萨斯套些有用的消息——这个曾经的夺日者大法师，向来是天真得很，即使是被鲜血宝珠转化过之后，依然死板天真，从他嘴里套消息，简直太容易了。

“是为了凯尔萨斯找艾萨斯的事情吗，吉安娜？”阿尔萨斯凝望着巫妖，冰冷的眼眸里闪现出了一丝柔和——自从她跟随着自己来到诺森德之后，就一起落入了耐奥祖的圈套，成为了一名高阶巫妖。  
“那么骄傲的精灵，怎么可能会跪伏在你的脚下……阿尔萨斯？”吉安娜缓缓地走到了死亡骑士的面前，“……凯尔萨斯并不容易任人摆布。”  
“你会害怕吗？”阿尔萨斯用手指卷起了吉安娜的一缕长发，放在鼻尖轻嗅，仿佛回到了达拉然，那个悠闲的时光，他跟吉安娜相视而望，对方的眼睛里全是自己的影像。  
“不。”吉安娜摇了摇头，“他现在什么都做不了。”  
阿尔萨斯轻笑：“是啊，什么也做不了，只能从艾萨斯的嘴里套一些关于奎尔萨拉斯的情报。”  
“那些情报……并不是真实的。”吉安娜露出了笑容，彻底放松了下来，“阿尔萨斯，我们并不必需要精灵的外力。”  
“当然不需要。”死亡骑士伸手搂住了巫妖的腰，“可这么有趣的玩具……还可以牵制住永恒国度的动向。”  
“玩具吗？”吉安娜想起了见到凯尔萨斯的情景——像所有精灵一样，面容秀美、仪态优雅。他的个子很高，黄金丝线一般的长发直垂到腰际，即使是只穿着达拉然法师常穿的紫罗兰色和金色长袍，没有穿着华美的正式服饰，却依旧显得刻板僵硬。  
“想到了什么？”死亡骑士拥着巫妖，“是想到了他在你面前的模样吗？”  
“哦！阿尔萨斯！”吉安娜笑了起来，“以前总觉得他很不真实，不应该存在凡间……”  
“他只是个漂亮的玩具。”死亡骑士轻轻地抚着巫妖的背。

艾萨斯的话让凯尔萨斯有些不安，他躺在床上辗转反侧，分析着艾萨斯话里的几分真实——他当然清楚阿尔萨斯不会真的让他打听到消息，尤其是从这么天真的艾萨斯嘴里。  
一只手从背后伸过来，从睡衣领口摸到了他胸前的乳尖。凯尔萨斯的眼神微微暗淡了一下，故意向内侧挪动了一下身体，就被扳过了身体，堵上了嘴唇。  
阿尔萨斯来了。  
凯尔萨斯伸手搂住了死亡骑士的后颈——他已经学会怎样取悦阿尔萨斯，免得在后面的性事中，让自己更加难堪。  
丝质的睡衣瞬间被扯开，精灵光裸的身体呈现在死亡骑士的眼前。  
“越来越知道情趣了。”调侃着用精灵散落在胸前的发丝刮搔着他的乳尖，“那里做好准备了吗？”手指探向穴口，发现那里早就湿润了。迫不及待地折起了凯尔萨斯的双腿，死亡骑士开始享用他的美食。  
细碎的呻吟从精灵的口中溢出，凯尔萨斯的双手紧紧地抓住床单，今天阿尔萨斯的动作比以往更加粗暴，也更让精灵激动，他的胸膛起伏得更为厉害，结合的地方更为紧密。

“去找过艾萨斯了？”死亡骑士用力了顶了一下，让精灵的眼神更为涣散，他吃力地点了点头。  
“我不会对奎尔萨拉斯下手……”略顿了一下，阿尔萨斯捏住了精灵的下巴，“如果你再从艾萨斯那里套出什么消息，我保证奎尔萨拉斯会被夷平。”  
“……你说过，只要我在你身边，就不会毁灭奎尔萨拉斯。”凯尔萨斯伸手抓住了死亡骑士的手臂，“作为一个骑士，你不应该毁掉你的诺言。”  
死亡骑士面部露出一个诡异的笑容，这让他看上去多了几分邪恶。他用幽灵一般的目光紧盯着凯尔萨斯漂亮的眼睛，就像当初对他许下承诺的时候。“如果你还想留在这里，”死亡骑士看着他，慢慢地说，“如果你服从我，”他示意精灵跪伏下来，凯尔萨斯顺从了。他冰凉的手温柔地抚过精灵的脸颊和耳廓。“就像现在，你愿意跪伏在我身下，愿意任我为所欲为——那么，我也许会允许你继续留在我身边。”

“这样你才会觉得有趣？看来真的很少有人自愿作你的朋友。”凯尔萨斯嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度。虽然身处冰冷阴暗的城堡之中，湛蓝色的眼睛却像阳光照耀下的海水，随着他的笑容闪烁着摄目的光芒。阿尔萨斯抚摸精灵脸颊的手停下了，仿佛再一次被这个精灵所吸引，他骤然将凯尔萨斯拉近自己，胸膛紧贴着精灵的背部，含着精灵敏感的耳垂，低沉而沙哑的声音里，满满的都是情欲的气息：“你的这张嘴真是让人品尝不够……”  
“喜欢看到反抗，可怜的骑士，”凯尔萨斯溢出了细碎的呻吟，“这样会更刺激你想把我干趴下吗？”  
“你真是让我割舍不下，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯狠狠地拍了两下精灵的臀部，按照精灵说的那样，将他干得爬不起来。

从腰部蔓延上来的酸软让凯尔萨斯静静地躺在床上，他的睡衣早就丢在地上，光裸的身体埋在了柔软的羽绒被里，身上全是死亡骑士留下的痕迹，有吻痕，也有掐痕，还有几块被牙齿磨咬的痕迹。  
自嘲地笑了笑，凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，他需要补充体力——阿尔萨斯一旦折腾他，就是连续几天都不会让他好过，而他要留着体力来应付。

“笃笃”的敲门声惊醒了凯尔萨斯，他揉着腰坐了起来，示意服侍的侍僧将一件新睡袍帮他穿戴好。  
“请进。”凯尔萨斯整理了一下凌乱的长发，抬头看向门口。  
吉安娜推门进来的时候，看到的依然是一丝不苟的凯尔萨斯，只是这份刻板僵硬中，蕴含着丝丝的妩媚。吉安娜当然知道昨晚死亡骑士进了精灵的房间——当然也知道阿尔萨斯对于精灵的态度，一个漂亮的玩具。  
“好久不见了，凯尔萨斯王子殿下。”按照礼仪，吉安娜行了一个屈膝礼。  
“好久不见了，吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯右手抚胸，微微躬身。  
“这里的环境不如奎尔萨拉斯，不知道王子殿下可住的习惯？”吉安娜的脸上带着恰到好处的微笑。  
“阿尔萨斯的招待很周到。”凯尔萨斯盯着吉安娜的眼睛，想从那双闪烁着冰蓝色的目光中读出些什么来，只是那双眼睛平淡无波，完全失去了少女时代的鲜活色彩。  
“哦？”吉安娜慢慢走近了凯尔萨斯，从那微敞的领口，可以看到清晰的吻痕与磨咬的痕迹，她的脸色微微有些变化，“在达拉然的时候，王子殿下总说我对火焰的掌控并不是很好。后来我学会了掌控火焰，但我更喜欢冰霜之力……”  
凯尔萨斯不动声色地听着吉安娜的话语，他的心中没有任何的波澜，甚至在吉安娜进来的时候，他都没有想到过这位女士曾经与自己若即若离，自己曾经暗恋过她很多年，就像风吹散了柳絮一样，都已经过去了。  
“现在你已经不是一名魔法学徒了。”凯尔萨斯平静地说，“作为阿尔萨斯的手下，你似乎对于亡灵法术还有一些困惑？”  
“哦，当然，我不是达拉然的魔法学徒了。”吉安娜好像察觉到氛围的变化，“你也不是达拉然六人议会的成员……我在法术上的困惑，是不是仍然可以请教你，凯尔？”  
“凯尔？”凯尔萨斯听到吉安娜主动提及的昵称，似乎有些失神，当初自己提出这个称呼的时候，吉安娜还是有些抗拒，现在却是这样的顺口。  
“哦，当然。奎尔萨拉斯的法师喜欢研究各种魔法。”微垂的眼睑掩盖了眼睛里迸发出的恨意，他伸出双手，晃了晃手腕上的一对禁锢法术的银环，“你想要请教的话，应该把它们打开，否则我无法做出演示。”  
“瞧我，居然忘记了。”吉安娜恍然大悟一般，将手掌覆盖在银环上，嘴里的咒语合着音节缓慢地念出。

封闭了多时的奥术能量再次充满了全身，凯尔萨斯在手心中召唤出了一团细小的火焰，欢快的火焰在他的掌心中起舞。  
“真是令人怀念。”吉安娜的眼神中闪现出了一丝光芒，“记得你第一次教授我火焰法术的时候，就是一团可爱的火焰在掌心上跳舞。”  
“我还以为你已经忘记了。”凯尔萨斯收起了火焰，“告诉我，你在哪里遇到了困难？”  
“我……”一个突兀的声音打断了吉安娜的话语，死亡骑士自然地站在了他们之间，冰蓝的目光中隐藏着一丝愤怒。  
“阿尔萨斯！”吉安娜无声无息地散去了法术能量，刚才她已经准备好击杀凯尔萨斯了，只是因为死亡骑士的出现而中断。  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯凝聚的炎爆术瞬间飞了过去，却被一道寒冰屏障阻挡。

“凯尔！”阿尔萨斯的声音冰冷，“吉安娜，你先回去，我会跟凯尔好好谈谈。”  
“我跟阿尔萨斯的事情，不需要巫妖插手。”凯尔萨斯凝望着吉安娜，“我不希望你受到伤害。”  
吉安娜的脸色很难看，她犹豫了一下，最终屈膝之后离开了。

“她已经离开了。”阿尔萨斯抽出了霜之哀伤，剑尖指着凯尔萨斯，“你可以收起那副深情的样子了，凯尔。”  
“就像我曾经说过的那样，如果深爱一个人，怎么可能不让别人知道她的存在，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯淡淡地讥讽着，“瞧，你现在依然这样回报着她。”  
“我只是想避免流言蜚语。”阿尔萨斯说出了在达拉然时同样的话语，“我要保护她的声誉……”  
“保护？”凯尔萨斯尖锐地说，“如果你真的在乎她，就骄傲地向她公开求婚！像个男人！而你现在依然是这么……懦弱，就像现在对待我那样，只想当做战利品藏起来独自享用。真可惜吉安娜看不清楚这点，才会这么死心塌地跟随着你！”  
“她理解我。”阿尔萨斯愤怒地说，“她选择了我！更是不离不弃！至于你，凯尔，你是我的战利品，我当然不会让人分享你！”  
“呵呵。”凯尔萨斯嘲讽地看着他，“在她看到我身上的痕迹之前，或许她会对你死心塌地，但是之后呢？”  
阿尔萨斯冰蓝色的眼睛盯着精灵，看到他睡衣领口露出的吻痕与磨咬的痕迹，突然笑了：“你是在妒忌吗，凯尔？”  
“有什么可以值得妒忌的，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯突然召唤出火焰射向了死亡骑士，“让我们好好决斗一场吧！”  
“请便。”死亡骑士召唤出了绿色的护罩，同时左手一伸，一道绿色的能量击中了猝不及防的精灵，迫使精灵脸色发白的后退一步。

“不过如此。”阿尔萨斯举起了剑，“乖乖当我的战利品吧，凯尔！”  
“做梦！”凯尔萨斯突然从死亡骑士的眼前消失了，跟着死亡骑士感觉到了自己漂浮了起来，无法动弹。  
“失重力场？”阿尔萨斯喃喃地说，却用冰霜封闭了自己的躯体，下一刻，炽热的火焰击中了他的身体，几乎融化了他的盔甲，幸亏他提前冰封了自己的身体。  
“到此结束了，阿尔萨斯。”看到几近融化的盔甲，凯尔萨斯的脸上浮现出了笑意，他高声吟唱着咒语，准备将阿尔萨斯彻底送入地狱。  
“是到此结束了。”一道暗影能量从阿尔萨斯的手中射出来，击中了精灵，迫使他踉跄退出了几步；凯尔萨斯一边稳住身体，一边激活了熔岩护甲，却还是被霜之哀伤劈碎。  
“阿尔萨斯！”精灵在死亡骑士近身的情况下，释放出了龙息术，却再次被绿色的护罩阻挡。  
“十分想杀我呢，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯欺身近精灵，一剑划开了他睡袍的前襟，伸手一握，凯尔萨斯就被他搂在了怀里，“昨晚似乎没有满足你，还是这么有精神。”  
“去死吧！”凯尔萨斯在原地释放了烈焰风暴，却被带出了火焰焚烧的地方。  
凯尔萨斯感觉到了一阵无力，他已经用烈焰风暴准备与死亡骑士同归于尽，却偏偏又被带到了一边。他的挣扎，让已经被划破前襟的睡袍从身上滑落了下来，面对穿着整齐的阿尔萨斯，他几乎是全裸地被搂在怀里。  
霜之哀伤落在了地上，而凯尔萨斯也被捏起下巴吻住了双唇，尽管他在用力地推搡着、挣扎着，但昨晚的情事消耗了他大量的体力，再加上刚刚与死亡骑士的决斗，让他心有余而力不足。  
“乖乖张开你的双腿吧，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯抬起了精灵的一条腿，伸手探进了腿间，尚未消肿的穴口被撑开，让精灵的脸色发白，他想到了昨晚的情景，再次挣扎了起来。  
“唔……”伸进去的手指很快就找到了地方，凯尔萨斯的身体微微一颤，所有的感觉都向小腹处汇集，他的挣扎微弱了很多，嘴里不小心溢出了呻吟。  
“你就是我的战利品，凯尔。”死亡骑士解开了腰带，“让我真正的享用你吧！”精灵绝望地闭上了眼睛，不再挣扎。

阿尔萨斯不知餍足地享用着，让凯尔萨斯有些招架不住，他睁开眼睛看着死亡骑士，湛蓝色的眼睛像幽深的海水一样，夺去死亡骑士所有的注意力，他的动作缓慢了下来。  
勾住了死亡骑士的后颈，凯尔萨斯主动吻上了他，在他的诧异中，将他们的位置互换，跨坐在死亡骑士的胯间，精灵的手指抚向阿尔萨斯的胸膛，缓缓起伏着身体，挤压着体内的硬物，让死亡骑士大感惊讶——这是他虏获精灵后，第一次精灵主动吻他，也是第一次骑在他身上主动交合。  
莫名的兴奋充满了死亡骑士的全身，他用双手掐住了精灵劲瘦的腰身，将主动权收回到自己的手上。他很喜欢精灵的主动，却不愿意丧失自己的主导权，在他刻意的节奏中，精灵几乎是双腿分开跪趴在自己的身上，双手搭在自己的肩头。  
“嗯……啊！”随着精灵逐渐高亢的呻吟，阿尔萨斯感觉到了贴在自己胸膛上，精灵如鼓的心跳声，他把精灵抱在了自己的怀里，从地上站了起来，将精灵压在墙壁上。  
“真是令人品尝不够，凯尔。”死亡骑士埋首在精灵的胸膛上，酥麻的感觉从乳头蔓延开来，凯尔萨斯仰着头，急促地喘息着，他的眼神涣散，神智也有些不清楚了，只是随着阿尔萨斯的动作迎合着。

阿尔萨斯什么时候离开的，凯尔萨斯并不知道，他已经昏了过去。等他再次醒来的时候，看到的是吉安娜守在自己的床头，她的眼神冰冷，看到自己醒来，嘴唇似乎是扇动了一下，然后站了起来，背对着他轻声问：“你当初撞到我跟阿尔萨斯接吻的时候，说的那些话，是在怜悯我吗？”  
“怜悯？”凯尔萨斯看着那个窈窕的背影，“只是觉得阿尔萨斯那样很没有担当。”顿了一下，他又接着说，“对于一个男人来说，向世人承认自己爱慕这个女人，这个女人又是爱慕于他，让他能够感受到保护女人的责任，才是一个真正的男人，而不是将尊重挂在嘴边。爱慕一个女人得不到回应，才应该默默守护她的名誉。”  
吉安娜泣不成声。

裂痕悄然出现在了在阿尔萨斯与吉安娜之间。  
死亡骑士根本不知道吉安娜被凯尔萨斯说动了，他一直相信着吉安娜，相信她一直会站在他这里。  
他每天都会与吉安娜谈论着未来的蓝图，在他的眼中，吉安娜会与自己共同站在艾泽拉斯的顶端。  
吉安娜常常去看望凯尔萨斯，也会带给凯尔萨斯一些意想不到的信息，比如暴风城的毁灭——对于幼时的朋友，阿尔萨斯并没有丝毫的手下留情，而是如同诱骗凯尔萨斯一样，将瓦里安骗了出来，杀死他并转化成死亡骑士，再利用瓦里安控制住了暴风城，让它成为了天灾的乐园。  
东部王国大陆，除了北部的奎尔萨拉斯没有沦陷之外，已经陷入了天灾军团的手中，零星的抵抗组织在天灾军团面前根本无力反抗。  
幸存的人们，只能听从了麦迪文的建议，前往了他们被遗忘的大陆——卡利姆多，重新建立自己的国土。  
萨尔，那个被布莱克摩尔养大的兽人，在艾萨拉的南部成立了新的部落，建立了奥格瑞玛。  
吉尔尼斯的国王格雷迈恩带领着残余的人类，在塞拉摩建立了新的联盟抵抗组织。

天灾军团的肆虐，让阿尔萨斯志得意满，他开始谋划着下一步的动作，打算将卡利姆多也纳入天灾军团的怀抱。  
为了奎尔萨拉斯不被毁灭，凯尔萨斯越来越顺从，也越来越主动，甚至在阿尔萨斯的王座上赤裸裸勾引着……对于凯尔萨斯的主动，死亡骑士来者不拒，每每都让精灵后悔主动引诱。

意识开始模糊了，趴伏在王座上的凯尔萨斯双腿颤抖，他祈求着阿尔萨斯早些结束这次性事……但他的耳边响起了死亡骑士颇为得意的笑声：“是不是很奇怪吉安娜没有去杀了我？”  
“你说什么？”凯尔萨斯张口否认，“吉安娜会杀你？”  
“凯尔，你的小心思，我早就知道了。”死亡骑士从背后捏了捏他红肿的乳头，引起精灵的一阵呻吟，“你以为吉安娜会因为你的几句话而对我疏远？”  
“吉安娜不一直都是你的？”凯尔萨斯喘息着说，“虽然你曾经用她来刺激过我……但那不过是气你自己。”  
“我刺激过你？用吉安娜？”阿尔萨斯像是听到了什么好笑的事情，“凯尔，你一直想要找机会从我身边夺走吉安娜，所以你一直都在用貌似公正的话语诋毁我的名誉……你以为你的做法会让我不闻不问，只是拿你寻开心吗？”  
“你做了什么？！”凯尔萨斯突然挣扎起来，挣脱了阿尔萨斯的钳制，尽管他踉跄地跪坐在地上，却扬起头盯着死亡骑士，湛蓝色的眼睛里充满了愤怒，“你对奎尔萨拉斯下手了？你杀了我的同胞？我的父亲？玷污了太阳井？”  
“你的联想很多啊，凯尔。”硬挺的阴茎就在精灵的眼前，“奎尔萨拉斯的存亡就在你的选择里……是彻底的臣服，还是继续挑拨我与吉安娜的关系，达到你不可告人的目的？”  
阿尔萨斯像一条盯着猎物的毒蛇，他在等待着凯尔萨斯的回答，他不仅仅把精灵当成消遣的玩具，还要求这个玩具不能生出其他的心思，他将来是要与吉安娜共同站在顶点，而凯尔萨斯这个玩具是他暂时不想毁掉的，一些不敢在吉安娜面前表现出的欲望，可以完全施展在精灵的身上。  
“告诉我奎尔萨拉斯怎么样了？！”精灵最终还是屈服了，“只要奎尔萨拉斯还在，我不会再对你不利，你怎么对待我都可以。”  
“那么，把它含进去，让它高兴了，你就会知道所有的一切。”死亡骑士坐在王座上拍了拍大腿，看着凯尔萨斯踉跄走了一步后，又轻轻地说，“要爬过来。”  
精灵的神色凄然，慢慢地俯下身，四肢着地，向前爬了几步，闭着眼睛把那个经常肆虐他身体的东西吞了进去。

腥膻的液体尽数被精灵吞了进去，半睁的眼睛里写满疲惫。他跪坐在死亡骑士的面前，双手撑住地面，仰着头轻声问：“现在可以告诉我奎尔萨拉斯的消息了吗？”  
死亡骑士摩挲着他的脸颊，伸出手指将残留在精灵嘴角的液体刮走放在嘴边……凯尔萨斯顺从地舔舐干净，殷红的舌尖伸出来润湿了他的手指。  
“真是令人欲罢不能。”死亡骑士把他抱起，双腿分开放在大腿上，胸膛上被蹂躏的乳头正好对准了他的嘴唇，被磨咬得异常敏感的地方，再次被含住，酥麻的电流在身体里乱窜，迫使精灵不得不将身体完全压向死亡骑士，被含住的乳头也更容易被阿尔萨斯舔弄着。  
昏昏沉沉间，精灵似乎听到了阿尔萨斯说：“只要你能满足我各种需求，奎尔萨拉斯就能保留下来，否则就像暴风城一样。”  
奎尔萨拉斯确实没有被毁灭，但是逐日者的继承人却是被幽禁在冰冠堡垒，成为战利品供巫妖王取乐。当他对巫妖王的吸引力降低的时候，他和他的奎尔萨拉斯，仍然会被毁灭……

骤然睁开的眼睛里全是绝望。  
凯尔萨斯从床上坐了起来，伸手抓起了床头上的水杯，灌了几口水之后，才渐渐地平复下心情来。  
他现在仍然有些余悸，如果不是他坚持来诺森德寻找阿尔萨斯，是不是现在他已经被耐奥祖诱惑，拔出了霜之哀伤，而自己会成为他的玩具？  
想到昨晚阿尔萨斯不知疲倦地变换着姿式，弯折着自己的身体，导致在情事上疲惫不堪，甚至被他抱到船上也未醒来，精灵就觉得有些微妙。  
不该这么纵容他了。  
到达洛丹伦之后，他要回奎尔萨拉斯，尽力帮助圣骑士稳定住洛丹伦，他有预感，吉安娜要出事了。


	7. （五）谋划

精致的魔法手环让夺日者的精英们有些皱眉，尤其是看到凯尔萨斯那张不虞的脸之后，法师们的脸色更加难堪——居然有人敢如此挑衅奎尔萨拉斯，挑衅真正的魔法技艺，这是耻辱。  
沉吟了很久，其中一个法师开口了：“我认为这是一个组合法阵，是由一个一个的小法阵构建，做这个魔法物品的人，心思细腻，而且……大胆。”  
凯尔萨斯点了点头：“有没有办法破解，虽然待在达拉然很安全，但我不能释放法术，终于会被敌人们察觉，那个时候……”  
“这个法阵构成太过精妙，需要一层一层的破解，破解的时间会很长……”法师小心翼翼地看着凯尔萨斯的脸色，“说不定需要半年的时间……”  
凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，片刻之后对罗曼斯说：“半年内，除非有特殊的情况，我都会待在达拉然，至于我不参与的理由，你们想个办法出来。”  
“遵命。”罗曼斯施礼，“现在就开始让法师们破解？”  
“开始吧。”

“王子殿下，阿尔萨斯王子殿下前来拜访。”门外响起了侍从的声音，凯尔萨斯的脸微微有些扭曲——自从他被迫在住所“养伤”之后，阿尔萨斯几乎隔上几天就带着礼物拜访，每次拜访之后，他都要揉着腰很久；而阿尔萨斯带来的礼物……  
“让他进来。”凯尔萨斯就算是再不情愿，也只能挥手让研究了半天多手环的法师们退下休息。

“凯尔！你看起来气色不错。”阿尔萨斯走过去拥抱了一下半躺在沙发上的精灵，“瞧，我今天给你带来了什么？你一定会喜欢的！”  
“我想会的。”凯尔萨斯扯出一抹尴尬的笑容，正准备退出的法师，加快了速度退出了房间。  
等到人都出去之后，阿尔萨斯开心地打开了盒子，里面的东西果然让精灵暴怒——一条破损的内裤和一个几乎透明的短围裙，破损的地方正好可以容纳一整根东西进出他的身体。  
“怎么样，开心吗？”阿尔萨斯亲吻了一下精灵，满意地看到身体微微颤抖的凯尔萨斯，“快点换上，你可得把我喂饱了。”  
凯尔萨斯的脸都气红了。

“生什么气啊！”阿尔萨斯又伸手摸进了凯尔萨斯的法袍里，捏了捏他的乳尖，“不要摆出这张脸了，我知道你不会真正生气的。”  
看着一脸得意的阿尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯想到还有几个月才能彻底解开的魔法手环，到底还是抓起衣物走向浴室。  
这几个月来，凯尔萨斯也算是摸透了阿尔萨斯的脾气——跟原来的自己一样，就是一副顺毛捋就可以了。想到这里他又觉得有些好笑，自己虽然在精灵里算是年龄偏小，在人类的眼中，已经是很大了。  
不过……之前签署的那个协议，还是在他被圣骑士折腾的时候，签订了补充协议，看起来仍然是洛丹伦占到得便宜较多，但对比起一开始的协议，起码可以承受。  
熟练的将润滑剂弄好，凯尔萨斯又抓起了盂洗池旁的小盒子，里面是某次阿尔萨斯送的礼物——一个漂亮的软塞，也是让凯尔萨斯出丑的礼物，因为当时是当着几个法师面前拆开的礼物，这让他感到很难堪，幸好几个法师嘴比较严，可是罗曼斯那个揶揄的眼神……停止了胡思乱想，精灵把软塞塞进了穴口，紧紧的夹住，又穿上了露出穴口的内裤，跟短的只能堪堪盖住内裤的围裙，从浴室走了出去。

放肆的目光在凯尔萨斯的身上游弋着，阿尔萨斯显然对于精灵的装扮感到惊艳，他顺势将精灵搂在了怀里，附在凯尔萨斯耳边低声说：“宝贝儿，准备喂我了吗？”  
“准备不准备好，你都会这样。”凯尔萨斯用大腿蹭了一下圣骑士，惹得阿尔萨斯开心的笑了起来：“还是宝贝明白我。”

进入到了深夜，凯尔萨斯记不得自己被圣骑士折腾了多长时间了，他的嗓子已经沙哑，腮边的泪水也干了，至于阿尔萨斯拿来的围裙，已经碎成了几瓣扔在地上，那条破损的内裤也在地上，空气中满是欢爱的气息。  
“够了。”凯尔萨斯小声呻吟着，却被圣骑士搂在怀里，吸允着胸前红肿的乳头。  
“宝贝儿，你要喂饱我。”阿尔萨斯声音里的情欲很浓。  
“我真的累了。”凯尔萨斯疲累地半睁着眼睛，“后面都肿了……”  
“好吧。”圣骑士只是亲吻了一下精灵的额头，紧紧搂着他——睡了过去。  
被圣骑士搂住的凯尔萨斯像往常一样挣了几下后，却被搂的更紧，只能由着圣骑士把自己搂进怀里。  
早应该习惯，不是吗？  
凯尔萨斯自嘲地想着，这几个月来，那一次阿尔萨斯不是在下午来，把自己折腾到深夜，最后搂住自己睡到天亮？

慢慢地睁开眼睛，后面的红肿已经消失，浑身清爽——除了胸口、大腿内侧、锁骨、脖子上的青紫印记，跟往常一样，阿尔萨斯已经走了。双手撑着床，腰那里传来的酸软，让凯尔萨斯苦笑。  
叫侍者进来侍候，凯尔萨斯穿上了遮盖严实的法袍，被扶到了外间会客室，吩咐侍者去把昨天的法师们叫来，继续研究破解方法。

从凯尔萨斯卧室出来后，阿尔萨斯有些不是滋味——另一个吉安娜的线索已经被斥候找了出来，不出半个月就可以确定消息的真伪。想到把吉安娜合二为一，他就有些不确定自己的心思。  
他爱吉安娜，更想娶她做自己的王妃——这是毋庸置疑。  
在他跟凯尔萨斯在一起的时候，那种依赖的心态，又让他有些舍不得这个漂亮的精灵——即使他每次都带着各种礼物去试探精灵真实的心意，每次都把情事过后、精疲力竭的精灵搂在怀里睡觉，可他总觉得精灵不属于自己。一想到精灵不是属于自己，他总是用最粗暴的方式让精灵记住自己。  
“这段时间里，要是能让你记住我，我就开心了……凯尔。”圣骑士轻轻叹息着。

“王子殿下。”罗曼斯凑近了凯尔萨斯低声说，“善良的吉安娜找到了。”  
“哦？”凯尔萨斯略略挑了挑眉，“她在哪里？”  
“隐藏在邪恶吉安娜召唤的镜像里。”罗曼斯嫌恶地说，“她居然跟随着邪恶的吉安娜……”  
“她们本来就是一体。”凯尔萨斯打断了罗曼斯的话，“用不了多久，洛丹伦与库尔提拉斯的关系就会更加密切，而吉安娜就会成为被引诱堕落而忏悔赎罪的公主。”  
罗曼斯怔忡了一下之后，陡然明白了凯尔萨斯的意思：“这太不可思议了，这简直就是出卖自己种族的利益……”  
“寿命短小而又分裂的种族，为了平衡国家的利益，有什么不可以？”凯尔萨斯轻笑，“我们都小看了这位公主，毕竟她在达拉然的时候，只是一个热爱学习的魔法学徒，不是吗？”

正如凯尔萨斯所预料的那样，善良的吉安娜对着所有人忏悔，表示自己被困在镜像里，无法阻止邪恶的自己……幸好现在将邪恶的自己压制住了，否则她也无法摆脱。  
“可怜的孩子。”安东达尼斯拥抱她，“达拉然会尽全力将你合二为一，把邪恶的你从心底驱除。”  
“谢谢您，老师。”吉安娜的眼中蓄满了泪水。

冷冷地看着这场激动人心的表演，看着吉安娜合二为一，依旧是那么天真与善良，邪恶仿佛并不曾降临在她的身上……阿尔萨斯走了过去，将重获新生的吉安娜搂在怀里，当众拥吻着她，向众人宣布了即将成婚的消息。  
凯尔萨斯觉得这个场景十分的嘲讽，他向阿尔萨斯扬起了一个讥讽的笑容，却任凭腮边的液体滑落，金红色织就的法袍甩过一个漂亮的弧度，精灵离开了仪式现场。紧紧拥抱吉安娜的阿尔萨斯似乎早就察觉到了精灵的不对，他的眼睛一直扫向精灵的方向，看着他流着泪水转身离开，心里隐隐的作痛，又隐隐的不安。

“殿下。”一直隐在暗处的罗曼斯递给了凯尔萨斯一块丝质的手绢，“您的眼睛被迷住了。”  
接过手绢，凯尔萨斯擦了擦冰冷的泪水：“谢谢你，罗曼斯。”

一连几天，阿尔萨斯都没有来找过凯尔萨斯，这让他除去手环的进展大大提高了不少。  
“还有最后一个法阵，破除之后，殿下就可以随心所欲地使用法术了。”罗曼斯示意夺日者退下，“殿下已经很疲惫了，我带着夺日者先行告退。”  
凯尔萨斯点了点头，挥手让法师们离开了。

闭目半躺在沙发上养神，一个重量突然压了过来，然后就是炽热的吻……凯尔萨斯睁开眼睛，看到的是圣骑士正在疯狂地吻他，撕扯着他的法袍；用力挣脱圣骑士的压制，反而被扣住手腕举过了头顶。精灵感到了愤怒，他用力咬向探入他口腔里圣骑士的舌头，殷红的鲜血从两人嘴角流了下来。  
总算被放开嘴唇的凯尔萨斯，第一句话就是：“疯子！”  
“你知道我有多想你吗，凯尔！”阿尔萨斯擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，“我跟吉安娜很快就要结婚了……”  
“王子与公主的童话得到了圆满的结局。”凯尔萨斯尽管被钳制住了双手，却仍然讥讽地说，“你很快就是一个女人的丈夫……”  
“你答应过我，我守护奎尔萨拉斯，你就会留在我的身边……”阿尔萨斯觉得很惶恐，仿佛这样就可以让他留住这个自己一直依赖、信赖的精灵一样，“吉安娜她是我的王妃，也是洛丹伦未来的王后，她会做出最符合她利益的选择，凯尔，不要离开我。”  
“就像你当初为了保护吉安娜的名誉……偷偷摸摸地幽会一样？”凯尔萨斯眼中的讽刺更深了，“我们之间不过是玩玩而已，你这么认真干什么？”  
“你那天为什么会哭？”阿尔萨斯盯着精灵，“为什么那个笑容那么痛苦？”  
“你想多了，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯毫不客气地看着他，“我只觉得，公主与王子的童话，真是感人至深……”话还没有说完，精灵就被再次堵住了嘴唇。

放纵的情欲，紧密结合的身体；痛苦的呻吟，逃不开的钳制；凯尔萨斯觉得自己像是大海中的一叶小舟，不断地被抛上抛下。  
沉重的呼吸，剧烈起伏的胸膛；燥热的身体，如鼓的心跳；阿尔萨斯沉溺在精灵制造出来的快感之中，任意地弯折他的身体，聆听他的叫声。  
散落的衣物，挥之不去的雄性气息，精灵闭着眼睛，他的身体仍然被开拓着、品尝着，他却再也叫喊不出来了，嘶哑的声音与干裂的嘴唇，让他不断主动去亲吻圣骑士。  
亲自哺来一口清水，圣骑士看着那个精灵迷乱地亲吻着自己，汲取着清水，与他的唇齿交缠。  
如果不是黎明即将到来，阿尔萨斯还想跟精灵纠缠在一起。  
最后吻了吻凯尔萨斯，圣骑士从床上站了起来，眩晕让他的步伐有些踉跄，他回头看着月光下的精灵，牢牢的记住这一刻的精灵。

太过于疯狂的性事，让凯尔萨斯有些不真实的感觉，他开始的推拒到后面的迎合，再到主动的疯狂，昨天夜里的情事，让他无法回避一些东西，也许开始的目的不过是利用圣骑士，但是后来他却沉浸在一些不经意的温柔之中，直到圣骑士宣布与吉安娜订婚，才让他彻底清醒过来。  
就当是一种怀念与纪念。  
凯尔萨斯拉了铃，走进了浴室，放好了温水躺了进去。

失去了吉安娜的统领，天灾军团不再不可阻挡，在火焰与冰霜的袭击下，天灾军团开始溃败。  
在希望的曙光下，洛丹伦联盟开始收复失地，而那个号称“洛丹伦不需要与库尔提拉斯结盟”的加里瑟斯，也放下了武器，默默加入到清理天灾的队伍中。

胜利就在眼前，但是洛丹伦却失去了乌瑟尔。对于匍匐在自己脚下请罪的加里瑟斯，阿尔萨斯的愤怒无以复加——却偏偏不能杀了他，因为他的理由是正当的，完全不能责怪于他。  
“乌瑟尔·光明使者的逝去，我很痛心。”圣骑士几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，“但是我也不能责备你，这是老师的选择，也是洛丹伦的不幸……如果你心生歉意，就完成老师的遗愿，将天灾全部赶出洛丹伦！”  
“谢谢您的宽恕，阿尔萨斯王子殿下。”加里瑟斯忏悔地说，“我会将自己奉献给赶走天灾的战争中，替光明使者报仇！”

终于解开了最后一道法术，凯尔萨斯将禁锢手坏取了下来，充沛的奥术能量环绕身体周围，他伸出手掌，一缕跳动的火焰出现在中间，慢慢又湮灭了下来。  
“我们可以行动了。”凯尔萨斯吩咐着高阶法师，“夺日者要在肯瑞托确立自己的地位，那个艾萨斯必须明白自己应该效忠的是谁。”  
“他会知道自己应该效忠于谁。”隐藏在凯尔萨斯身后的罗曼斯回答，“王子殿下是不准备在肯瑞托待下去了吗？”  
“六人议会，我们只有一个席位，现在应该再增加一个。”凯尔萨斯回答，“记得卡德加吗？那个被守护者麦迪文教授的学徒。”  
“您的意思是？”  
“六人议会应该换换新鲜的血液。”凯尔萨斯讽刺地笑了起来，“一些固执、狡猾的人类，不应该长期待在这个席位上。卡德加可以代表守护者，克拉苏斯的学徒可以取代他，艾萨斯可以代表夺日者取代克尔苏加德留下的空位。”顿了顿，凯尔萨斯继续说，“反正，狡猾的法师们只会将一些听话的人推到前面，安东达尼斯也会安心退居幕后。”转过身，法师直视着自己的心腹，“吉安娜会接替她的老师，洛丹伦也需要在达拉然扩展自己的势力。而你，罗曼斯，将会代表我在达拉然的势力。”


	8. （六）决战

命运真的很神奇，凯尔萨斯在远处看着阿尔萨斯与吉安娜，他此时并不知道在他死后两年，阿尔萨斯率领他的死亡骑士们攻打圣光之愿礼拜堂，把被剥夺了圣光的大领主提里奥·弗丁逼迫出来，想将埋在地下的所有圣骑士都转化为死亡骑士。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下。”在圣光礼拜堂前，提里奥被亚历山德罗斯·莫格莱尼大领主引荐了过来。  
“你已经被剥夺了圣光。”阿尔萨斯捏紧了手中的锤子，他盯着白银之手的创始人之一，曾经的大领主提里奥·弗丁，“你现在甚至不能称之为圣骑士。”  
“但我仍然可以战斗。”提里奥回答，“为了白银之手，为了乌瑟尔……”  
“为了光明使者！”圣骑士的呐喊淹没了提里奥的声音。阿尔萨斯再次看向这位年老的大领主，终于点了点头。  
大战，一触即发。

亡灵的攻势很猛，尤其是那些无边无际的食尸鬼，不停地消耗着他们的有生力量。  
“这样并不能阻止布莱克摩尔。”战事胶着在安多哈尔——阿尔萨斯发现谷物异常、差点儿屠城导火索的地方，“他们将攻占地方的墓地全部毁坏，唤醒了沉睡的尸体，将他们改造成令人憎恨的存在。”转过头他望着白银之手的领袖们，“圣光虽然可以净化这些亡灵，却也难以抵挡太多，我们的圣骑士即使在轮换的情况下，仍然有少量的伤亡，而布莱克摩尔，甚至连面都没有露。”  
“我听说精灵王子似乎对付亡灵很有一套，北部的防线很稳固。”亚历山德罗斯表情轻松，“精灵王子一向与王子殿下交好，也许我们可以请他们帮帮忙。”  
“凯尔萨斯……”阿尔萨斯微微一愣，想到了自己与吉安娜订婚之后，看到悲伤的凯尔萨斯，就在晚上闯入他的卧室，对他干出那样的事情来。他摇了摇头，“他们给予的帮助已经很多了，况且法师能办到的事情，相信肯瑞托可以想办法……”  
“或许，我可以帮你，阿尔萨斯！”吉安娜正好传送到了会议室，“我听肯瑞托的精灵法师们说，凯尔萨斯征调了所有精通火系法术的法师去前线。”  
“火系法师？”亚历山德罗斯挑了挑眉，随即想到了什么，点了点头，“确实是个好办法。”  
“我就去了精灵王国的前线，见到了凯尔萨斯，发现他让所有的火系法师结阵，统一施法砸向亡灵，不过片刻就把亡灵烧成了灰，比用圣光净化还要有效。”吉安娜微微摇头，“我们可以借鉴这种做法。不过，我们不像精灵王国那样，会训练法师之间的配合施法，他们的法师部队战斗力非常强悍。”顿了一下，“但我们可以去尝试去做一下，让圣骑士与法师组成方阵，对亡灵进行绞杀。”

吉安娜带着阿尔萨斯亲自去达拉然与安东达尼斯交谈，商量借调肯瑞托的法师。特别强调了精灵王子对火系法师结阵施法的妙用，尤其是亡灵天灾突破安多哈尔后，会对达拉然造成威胁，才从安东达尼斯那里借来了300名火系法师。

300名法师被混编进了圣骑士部队里。为了最大化发挥火系法师的作用，阿尔萨斯命令圣骑士把法师们围在中间，分为了10个战斗大队，每隔6小时轮换一次，每次轮换2支队伍。法师们远远地将一片一片的亡灵烧成灰，再由圣骑士们用奉献去净化亡灵践踏过的土地。  
无穷无尽的亡灵开始减少，阿尔萨斯指挥着部队向布莱克摩尔的老巢——奥特兰克山谷进军。

一个黑发黑眼的男人看着眼前的精灵，暴躁地说：“姆诺多兹，你不是说过，杀死了救世萨满，这个世界将会由布莱克摩尔毁灭？”  
“奈萨里奥。”姆诺多兹挑了挑眉，“时间之王是不可能不去阻止的。”  
“你是指他把那个精灵从另一个时间线穿越过来？”奈萨里奥冷静了下来，他皱着眉思索着，“因为他从另一个时间线上穿越过来，所以在瑞文戴尔攻陷洛丹伦的时候，才会把瑞文戴尔烧成灰？当时我与他擦身而过，还以为是你或者诺兹多姆的安排。”  
“……诺兹多姆想干什么？”姆诺多兹思考着，“看来那个精灵是关键。你没有把他抓住腐化掉吗？”  
“布莱克摩尔那个废物。”奈萨里奥踱着步，“他抓住了那个精灵，可惜被他跑了。而现在，那个精灵住在达拉然，被严密的保护起来。”  
“哦。”姆诺多兹点了点头，“看来，诺兹多姆把那个精灵送来就是来破坏的……不过，萨尔的死亡，会让他送来一个萨尔来纠正错乱的时间线。布莱克摩尔会被他杀死。”  
“简直令人厌烦。”奈萨里奥化身成为了巨大的黑龙，“我会把他弄死！让这个世界毁灭！”  
“小心那个精灵。”姆诺多兹也化身为永恒龙，准备寻找时间长河中的自己，他与诺兹多姆，终有一战。

“这是什么地方？”蓝眼睛的绿皮兽人有些茫然不解，“阿尔萨斯怎么会领着圣骑士在清理天灾？”  
“王子殿下，有个兽人在我方部队后面。”眼尖的斥候迅速发现了萨尔。  
“把他带过来。”阿尔萨斯看着前方的清理出来的战场下令。

“你是什么人？布莱克摩尔派你来做什么？”面对绿皮兽人，阿尔萨斯眼中闪过一丝厌恶。  
“萨尔。”救世萨满回答，“是从布莱克摩尔手中逃出来……”  
“逃出来？”阿尔萨斯狐疑地看着他，“布莱克摩尔还在继续用着那些兽人俘虏？还是他的天灾军团已经无法跟上清理的速度了？”  
萨尔的眼中闪过疑惑，他还记得诺兹多姆的吩咐，要纠正时间线，面对没有成为巫妖王的阿尔萨斯，他十分怀疑这是怎么办到的？  
“我是很久之前逃出来的。”萨尔并没有接触过阿尔萨斯，只听说过他在成为死亡骑士之前，是一个温柔善良的圣骑士，很受洛丹伦人民的爱戴，“布莱克摩尔训练我们，利用我们成为他野心的牺牲品。我们很多兽人都死在了他无谓的牺牲之下。我们想反抗，却被邪能褪去的后遗症所控制……奥格瑞姆想要救我们出去，反而被诱入陷阱，只有我一个人逃了出来。”  
“那么，你现在打算怎么做？”阿尔萨斯听说过布莱克摩尔对待兽人俘虏的一些举动，听萨尔这么说，倒是明白了什么。  
“我听说西部大陆是个不错的地方，想找到部族之后，带他们去那里定居。”萨尔直视着阿尔萨斯，眼神清澈。  
“把他带下去。”圣骑士微微思索了一下后，就命人将萨尔带离此处，暂时关押起来，免得他为布莱克摩尔送信，虽然他不相信布莱克摩尔会这么愚蠢。

“吉安娜？！”萨尔看到了吉安娜，他突然明白了什么——与阿尔萨斯并肩作战的女法师，他们的命运从决裂变成了夫妻。  
“这个兽人？”法师看到了萨尔，有些疑惑地问侍从。  
“他说他是从布莱克摩尔手下逃出的兽人，王子殿下命令暂时关押起来，不要让他影响战局。”  
“照阿尔萨斯的话去做。”吉安娜吩咐，“不过不要亏待他，毕竟他没有与布莱克摩尔同流合污。”  
“当然，殿下。”侍从施礼后带走了萨尔。

“王子殿下。”维尔莱斯从暗影中显现了出来，“阿尔萨斯抓住了一个叫萨尔的兽人。”  
“萨尔？”凯尔萨斯微微挑了挑眉，“他怎么会出现？”  
“要不要属下去暗杀了他？”维尔莱斯低声说，“他好像认识吉安娜，最近几天都在与吉安娜交谈，似乎是在谈判。”  
“阿尔萨斯不知道吗？”凯尔萨斯敲着桌子，他想到了萨尔的经历，也猜到了萨尔大概是被送到这条时间线上来纠正什么，时间之王总是在修正错误的时间线，“给阿尔萨斯捎个口信，我最近会去他那里拜访，商讨一下最后的决战。”

接到凯尔萨斯要来拜访的消息，阿尔萨斯简直高兴坏了：“吉安娜，凯尔要来商讨最后的决战了。”  
“那真是太好了。”吉安娜由衷地高兴，“他对付天灾的方法很多，想必这次可以彻底消灭布莱克摩尔了！”  
“是的。”阿尔萨斯抱住了吉安娜，柔软的身体让他想到了精灵在他身下呻吟辗转，不禁吻住了吉安娜的双唇。  
“哦，阿尔萨斯！”结束这个吻后，金发女法师的脸颊泛起了红晕，蓝色的双眼明亮，一副羞涩又甜蜜的样子，举起拳头轻轻地捶打了圣骑士两下，咯咯笑了起来。  
“美丽的公主殿下。”阿尔萨斯弯腰举起了吉安娜的手，放在唇边亲吻了一下，“可否接受我的邀请？”  
“真坏！”吉安娜眼里含着笑意，主动将圣骑士引入了自己的房间里。

凯尔萨斯并没有惊动阿尔萨斯，他悄悄地潜入了关押萨尔的地方。  
“你是凯尔萨斯·逐日者？”见到血精灵的领袖，萨尔显然很吃惊，“你跟阿尔萨斯合作了？”  
“你是从一条正确的时间线过来的，兽人。”凯尔萨斯用极为优雅的腔调说，“在那条时间线上，我的国家，我的父亲都死在了阿尔萨斯的手上，他是巫妖王。而你带领着兽人去卡利姆多建立了新部落。”  
“是的。”萨尔飞快地转动着大脑，他终于明白为什么阿尔萨斯没有成为巫妖王了，眼前的精灵王子可以说是这条诡异时间线的钥匙，“时间出现了错乱，在巫妖王被消灭之后，时间之王派我来纠正时间。”  
“是想让阿尔萨斯再次成为巫妖王？”凯尔萨斯盯着萨尔的眼睛，“还是来消灭巫妖王布莱克摩尔，继续引领兽人们在卡利姆多建立新部落？”  
“我只想找到这场灾祸的源头。”萨尔平静的说，“至于这条时间线会通向哪里，我并不在意。”  
“那么，可以跟我说说，在风暴要塞之后，都发生了什么？”凯尔萨斯微微皱眉，他有一种很不好的预感——既然正确的时间线是杀死了巫妖王阿尔萨斯，也就是意味着奎尔萨拉斯还会再次沦陷，这么长久的努力，绝不能功亏一篑，哪怕是要杀死这个试图纠正时间线的兽人。

兽人的讲述很平静，也很流畅。凯尔萨斯非常肯定这个兽人看起来并不是那么简单——他回想了一下萨尔的背景，突然明白了，这个自幼被人类抚养的兽人，是多么了解人类社会，又是多么会找到有利于自己的一面。  
“时间出现了混乱，红龙女王需要得到帮助，那个被死亡之翼控制的傀儡需要被消灭。”萨尔最后总结，“我希望能够得到你们的帮助，让我能够顺利干掉那个人。”  
“简直是胡说八道！”一个熟悉的声音打断了凯尔萨斯的沉思，“凯尔，这个兽人并不可信。我怎么可能成为巫妖王，又怎么可能去伤害我的父亲！更不可能去伤害吉安娜的心！”阿尔萨斯抓起了兽人的衣襟，却面对着精灵，眼睛里充满了真诚，“更不可能对永恒国度去下手，背叛我的盟友。”  
“那些都是无稽之谈。”凯尔萨斯安慰性地拍了拍阿尔萨斯的肩头，示意他放开萨尔，“那不过是这个兽人做过的梦。”转头看着萨尔，精灵缓缓地说，“这里并没有叫萨尔的兽人，他在很小的时候就被布莱克摩尔掐死了。这里有个叫塔蕾莎的女孩儿，却成为了天灾军团的统领之一。”  
阿尔萨斯惊愕地看着凯尔萨斯，完全不明白他在说什么，转头看向兽人——那个蓝色眼睛的绿皮兽人，居然流露出了悲伤的神情。  
“谢谢你，精灵王子。”萨尔明白凯尔萨斯说的话有多么重要，也让他多么痛苦——塔蕾莎，他最重要的朋友，心底最纯净的美好，被布莱克摩尔破坏了。如果凯尔萨斯说的一切都是真的，那么布莱克摩尔就是死亡之翼的幕后黑手，他杀死了建立新部落的萨尔，让时间线陷入了混乱，必须要消灭他。

天灾亡灵被清理了很多。  
布莱克摩尔已经不太敢放出亡灵来大面积进行围攻了。  
“这该死的兽人。”布莱克摩尔有些暴躁，他想摘下头盔，不再听那个藏在头盔里的兽人——那个喋喋不休的老兽人，一直认为自己不配与他共享这个头盔，只是自己获得了普瑞斯托领主的力量，才将他死死地压制住，却也因此无法发挥出头盔的能力。  
“那个兽人又不听话了？”普瑞斯托领主从门外走了进来，“你应该杀了他，继承他的一切，而不是像现在这样压制他。那个老兽人并没有兽人那种‘不能胜毋宁死’的态度。”  
“当初你只是让我把他压制住，并没有让我杀了他。”布莱克摩尔咆哮，“你可没有告诉过我，只有杀了他才能继承一切。”  
“所以你这个蠢货就只压制了他？”普瑞斯托领主觉得自己为什么会看上这么一个蠢货？这个蠢货居然养大了萨尔，如果不是自己果断杀了那个兽人，这个时间线的发展应该是与那条时间线一样。  
“我现在应该怎么办？”布莱克摩尔颓然地问，“阿尔萨斯的军队已经残食了我手下的天灾亡灵过半了。”  
“记得我第一个要求你杀的人吗？”普瑞斯托领主直视着布莱克摩尔，“那个兽人并没有死，而且他是来夺走你拥有的一切。”  
“什么？”布莱克摩尔坐不住了，“萨尔没有死？我明明是命人将还是婴儿的他直接溺死了！”  
“对，他没有死。”普瑞斯托领主回答，“他就在阿尔萨斯的军队里，大概与那些士兵一样，准备将你杀死，结束天灾。”  
“他会死在我的手上。”布莱克摩尔回答。


	9. （七）隐瞒的真相

正如凯尔萨斯所预料的那样——萨尔并没有告诉他所有的真相。作为被人类抚养长大的兽人，他的为人处世更接近于人类，而非是兽人的传统模式，尽管他找到霜狼氏族之后，就一直在学习和融入兽人社会。  
他被流放在这条时间线上，更主要的目的是为了找寻巨龙之魂，这个上古时期存储巨大能量的秘密武器。  
所以当他看到蓝色眼睛的凯尔萨斯时，选择了隐瞒真相，毕竟凯尔萨斯的尸体被运回来，被邪能复活之后，选择了以太阳之井为媒介，召唤燃烧军团的首领——基尔加丹。  
“血精灵并不可信。”萨尔自语着，“但我还是需要他们的帮助。”

“凯尔，你能来，真是太好了。”带着精灵王子来到了自己的临时起居室，阿尔萨斯给了他一个大大的拥抱——这具柔韧的身体，让他想到了那个疯狂的夜晚，下身微微有些抬头。  
“你不会在意我利用了斥候来监视天灾的动向吧？”凯尔萨斯有些揶揄地说，却让阿尔萨斯更加情动，他想到了北裂境的事情，当凯尔萨斯说出自己的计划、当知道凯尔萨斯一直都在监视洛丹伦的一举一动的时候，他把精灵王子按在桌子上，分开他的双腿冲了进去。  
“怎么会？”阿尔萨斯压下心中的旖旎，“我们是互相信赖的盟友。”  
“是啊，互相信赖。”凯尔萨斯静静地被他抱在怀里，“那个兽人并没有说实话。”  
“要不要解决他？”圣骑士并不在意地说，“现在主要的任务是消灭布莱克摩尔，这种可能会造成不良后果的事，应该提早做出决定。”  
“是应该早做出决定。”凯尔萨斯笑着说，“我们应该促成那个兽人杀死布莱克摩尔的事情。不论他在隐瞒什么，起码不要损害了盟友之间的利益。”

“欢迎你，凯尔。”吉安娜的到来打断了他们的谈话，当吉安娜看到紧紧拥抱在一起的两人，脸上闪过了一丝异样。  
“哦，吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯很自然地放开了凯尔萨斯，向着自己的未婚妻走了过去，然后将她搂入怀里，半是挑衅地看着凯尔萨斯，“凯尔刚刚到达，我们可以一起商讨一下布莱克摩尔的事情。”  
“好久不见，吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯故意露出了一个迷人的微笑，“你仍然同在达拉然时一样美丽动人。”  
“你也一样，凯尔。”吉安娜靠在阿尔萨斯的怀里，微微抬起了下巴。  
“看来阿尔萨斯待你非常好。”精灵王子轻蔑地扫了一眼阿尔萨斯，“不过他的精力实在是太充沛了一些，大概还是作战强度不够高。”  
“凯尔萨斯！”圣骑士恼火地叫着精灵的名字。  
“阿尔萨斯。”精灵王子的笑容更加完美，“我们现在应该坐下来讨论一下那个兽人的事情了。”

“从已知的资料上可以看出，那个叫萨尔的兽人并没有说谎。”阿尔萨斯已经将斥候将萨尔的资料拿来了，“他的生平并没有什么特别之处……”  
“一个被布莱克摩尔培养的兽人角斗士。”凯尔萨斯打断了他的话，“而且是从小培养。”  
“那又怎么样？”阿尔萨斯显然没有理解精灵王子的话。  
“如果我从小生活在人类社会，对于精灵社会的习俗一无所知会怎么样？”凯尔萨斯没有回答阿尔萨斯的话，而是提出了另一个问题。  
“你会像人类那样思考，像人类那样做出选择。”吉安娜听懂了精灵王子的意思，“你是说他并不是一个纯粹知道嗜血好斗的兽人，而是会像人类一样做出最符合自己利益的选择。”  
“那么他提出要杀死布莱克摩尔……”阿尔萨斯拖长了语调看着凯尔萨斯。  
“显然是符合他的利益。”精灵王子挑了挑眉，“也许他还知道我们所不知道的事情。”  
“或者对我们这次清理天灾有更为合适的方法。”吉安娜笑了起来，“凯尔，真是谢谢你了。”

达成共识的三个人互相望向对方：吉安娜眼中的敬佩被欣赏所代替；阿尔萨斯眼中的妒忌被隐藏的爱恋所代替；只有凯尔萨斯的眼神复杂，他并不认为自己与阿尔萨斯的关系可以隐瞒多久……不过，现在他们之间，已经没有什么了。  
“凯尔，在我进门之前你们在讨论什么？”  
“你。”凯尔萨斯给出了出于意料的答案，“我以为我再见到阿尔萨斯，会为了你和他去决斗。”  
“哦，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“我可不想吃你的大火球。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”三个人都笑了起来。

夜晚到来之后，阿尔萨斯拎着一瓶酒来到了凯尔萨斯的住所。  
“找你喝一杯。”阿尔萨斯拿出了杯子给精灵倒了一杯，“你能来让我很开心。”  
“我们是联盟。”凯尔萨斯举起了酒杯，“好好对待吉安娜。”  
“这不用你来提醒，我亲爱的情敌。”阿尔萨斯用酒杯碰了一下精灵的酒杯，“她会是最幸福的王后。”  
“那正是我所希望的。”优雅地抿了一口酒，凯尔萨斯放下了酒杯，“吉安娜是个好姑娘。”  
“我知道。”阿尔萨斯也放下了酒杯，紧紧地抱住了精灵，“她是我的初恋，我的心底有一块她的专属位置。”随即一个若有若无的声音传到了凯尔萨斯的耳朵里，“可是我的心里还有一块你的位置……”  
“哦，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯拍了拍他的后背，“我们之间只是交易。这是我们开始就说清楚的。你不能再越过这根线。”  
“我知道。”阿尔萨斯声音有些哽咽，“你会一直在奎尔萨拉斯？我可以随时拜访你？”  
“当然，我们是同盟。”凯尔萨斯推开了他，又倒了一杯酒递给他，“我们喝酒，不醉不归。”  
“好。”阿尔萨斯接过了酒杯。

看着阿尔萨斯心情颇好的拎着酒瓶出去，吉安娜心里隐隐的不安，她隐身跟在了圣骑士的身边，看着他去了凯尔萨斯的住所，她的心里更加的不安，她想靠近去听他们说什么，但想到了精灵是魔法宗师，就打消了这个念头，远远看着阿尔萨斯抱着凯尔萨斯，她无法再欺骗自己，她终于察觉出了里面的不妥。  
要去质问清楚吗？  
吉安娜问着自己……却看到凯尔萨斯推开了阿尔萨斯，只是倒了酒递给了阿尔萨斯。她莫名地就放心下来，以高等精灵的骄傲，肯定不会与阿尔萨斯之间有所牵扯，因为她与阿尔萨斯已经订婚了，不是吗？  
阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯喝了半宿的酒，最后醉倒在桌子旁。凯尔萨斯看着醉倒的圣骑士，莫名就向吉安娜的方向看了一眼，打了个手势。吉安娜知道自己的行踪已经被看破，就现身出来。  
“带他回去吧。”精灵的脸颊微红，带着几分酒意，“这么晚来找我喝酒，没有回到你的身边，是他的不对。”  
“你，是在代他道歉？”吉安娜有些迟疑。  
“代？”精灵摇摇头，“我是在向你道歉。”  
“你？”吉安娜的声音里有着恐惧，“为什么？”  
“没劝住他回去。”凯尔萨斯一本正经地说，就像吉安娜第一次见到他时那样，刻板僵硬宛如精致华美的玩偶。  
“那是他自己的原因。”吉安娜突然释然了，“我会带他回去的。”  
“那我就不送你了。”凯尔萨斯点了点头，脚步略有些踉跄地向卧室走去。

柔软的身躯与少女的馨香让阿尔萨斯有些意外，他明明记得自己去找凯尔萨斯喝酒了，现在怎么会在吉安娜的卧室里？  
“吉安娜？”阿尔萨斯摇了摇头，“我昨天晚上不是去找凯尔萨斯喝酒了，怎么会在你这里？”  
“你喝醉了。”吉安娜取出了一块召唤石捏碎，一股清泉落在了毛巾上，拧干后递给了圣骑士，“凯尔派人送你回来。”  
“我很抱歉，吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯擦了把脸，“我只是与凯尔很久不见，想找他喝杯酒，谁想到就醉了。”

“阿尔萨斯王子殿下、吉安娜公主殿下，凯尔萨斯王子在等候你们。”仆从匆匆敲门进来报告。  
“哦！”阿尔萨斯又擦了把脸，“帮我穿上盔甲，吉安娜。”  
“我也想快点见到凯尔。他肯定带来了消息。”

“真不愧是最有前途的法师学徒。”凯尔萨斯走进来后揶揄地说，“那个叫萨尔的兽人已经突击进入了布莱克摩尔的地盘。”顿了一下他又说，“他似乎在找什么东西。”  
“看来这就是他的目的了。”阿尔萨斯接着说，“他在找一个对他非常有用的东西，这个东西被布莱克摩尔收藏起来。”  
“所以，我们不要介入这件事情。”凯尔萨斯歪着头想了想，“我接到斥候的报告，布莱克摩尔似乎失踪了，我猜我们的新盟友很快就会去找寻他，我想，这个让我们头疼的战争，应该可以结束了。”

这场战争终于结束了。  
以布莱克摩尔的失踪与萨尔的不知所踪而结束。  
站在胜利者的角度来说，凯尔萨斯很高兴——因为奎尔萨拉斯保住了，阿尔萨斯与吉安娜都没有成为巫妖王。成为巫妖王的布莱克摩尔也失踪了，有什么不值得高兴的呢？  
但是，凯尔萨斯突然想到了一个精灵，那是他穿越回来之前，他跪下发誓效忠的精灵，作为暗夜精灵的英雄，也是背叛者伊利丹·怒风。  
他一直想不明白，强大如伊利丹·怒风，似乎在策划着什么，而他在这场策划里，也许仅仅是一个棋子。他在犹豫，他是不是需要前往诅咒之地，穿越黑暗之门去寻找伊利丹，去改变这场命运。


End file.
